Who is the Master
by WolfMaster176
Summary: A Lucario cannot suffer through another heat while being forbidden from mating by her trainer. Her desire is only furthered when she catches her trainer in the very act that she forbids. She forms an elaborate plan to take revenge on her trainer. (M for s
1. Chapter 1

A quick note here, I did not actually write this story. I am just posting it here as I think that it deserves it. More details at the bottom. Please enjoy!

* * *

Raine was one sexually frustrated Lucario. Her master, a prude girl named Rebecca, was an above-average Pokémon trainer, as far as trainers went: she knew how to conduct her team in battle; she took careful pains to keep them healthy; the fur on each of them were washed and brushed every day...she was pretty much everything a trained Pokémon could ask for, really.

But Rebecca had one tiny little problem when it came to Pokémon estrus - that is to say, she wouldn't allow any of her Pokémon release when their times had come. They'd whine and plead, but Rebecca was just so grossed out by the idea that she couldn't bring herself to allow it, claiming that she'd never be able to look at any of them the same way again if they did. The females were to blame, of course, but the pheromones from the girls drove the males just as crazy, and they wound up sharing the ire equally. Frustrated but loyal, her team eventually agreed, although the difficulty with keeping the deal was more than any of them could stand. It took every ounce of their individual willpower to not just plow any opponent Pokémon that was in their way during the worst of it, even regardless of gender.

Things began to get out of hand, however, when Rory, her male Arcanine, nearly lost control and tried to mate with an opponent's female in-season Absol. Rebecca immediately recalled her needy fire-type and forfeited the match in embarrassment. In retaliation, she forced each of her Pokémon to wear pants. Anyone would have thought it a joke, but Rebecca, her mind clouded with disgust, literally had a pair of jeans tailor-made for four of her six Pokémon, and she made her Pokémon wear them at all times. It certainly stopped any of them from trying anything so brash again, and to add insult to injury, the pants made it extraordinarily difficult to answer nature's call. Rebecca was a good trainer, by the books, but her inability to accept her Pokémon's other needs had each of them plan martyrs whenever it inconvenienced them the most.

Raine managed to get off fairly easy: when Riolu evolves, it 'grows' a pair of 'shorts' all by itself that matches its colour motif. It was not unlike a Gardevoir's dress, or the belt and Speedo that Machoke seem to just 'grow' onto their pelvis the moment they evolve. This meant that, fortunately for Raine, she didn't have to be fit for a pair of uncomfortable jeans that chafe with every step. And not unlike those other two Pokémon, Lucario can also remove the shorts whenever they need. Unfortunately for Raine, that time will officially be never - not after Rory's little tryst with the Absol.

Nevertheless, Rebecca's pros outweighed her cons by a vast amount, and aside from being insatiably horny at the worst times, they had no reason to hate their master. But Raine once had the unfortunate displeasure to catch Rebecca in the middle of intercourse with her boyfriend. They had been together for about a month and a half, and apparently decided that that was long enough to wait. The door to her bedroom was open just a crack, but it was more than enough to watch the whole thing without being noticed. From the looks of their body language, this was not the first time for either of them - and they were clearly enjoying it.

Raine was pretty furious, naturally: the searing heat in her own loins was enough to melt stone, and the sheer need to get off she felt was enough to fuel her adrenaline to break thousands of boulders. The others felt the same desire; during their times, they could hardly be let out of their Poké balls at all without destroying the building they were in, or causing a forest fire or a literal rock slide or something. It was clearly a difficult thing for all of them, and the easiest way to help themselves was to simply bust a good nut. If only their master would allow them!

After seeing Rebecca with her own boyfriend and enjoying the sensation of her own fire being put out, Raine thought of a plan: a way to get her own desperate release while also getting back at her hypocrite master. Normally, she loved Rebecca with all her soul, but the one thing she couldn't tolerate with anyone was lying and hypocrisy. Coupled with her own season being in full swing at the time, her mind was understandably biased.

She got the idea from seeing her colleague Reginald, an Alakazam, use Hypnosis against opponents over and over again. It involved using some kind of pendulum, like a coin on a string, and a smooth, deep voice to implant a suggestion into the Pokémon's psyche. He would often keep talking to them after it was clear that they were asleep, to further hypnotize the opponent. Raine asked Reginald about the second half of the trick - the 'suggestion' part, and begged him to teach it to her. Obviously, with her not being able to understand how psychics work, she could only learn so much - but she learned what she needed to. Once the target is in a deep sleep, use keywords and specific tones of voice to implant suggestions into the target's subconscious. Specific smells could be used very effectively as well, since the sense of smell is most strongly tied to memory. Once the hypnosis is completed, then, using the keywords, the target could be made to do whatever the one who did the hypnotizing wanted, awake or asleep.

One thing about Rebecca was that she was a massively heavy sleeper, and that she had no problems with her Pokémon team sleeping out of their Poké balls - as bad an idea as that seemed given their situations, it was still safer that way when in the wild, and even in the safety of her own house she trusted her Pokémon to behave themselves. Raine's plan was pretty much just collapsing together for her.

Every night, Rebecca would go to sleep at roughly the same hour. Raine had no problems staying awake for a few hours longer than that - being a fighting-type, her endurance was far greater than most, even when it came to sleep. And every night, Raine would sneak into Rebecca's room, tip-toe towards the bed, and lean in right next to her master's upturned ear, to begin whispering subtle keywords and associated commands.

"Rebecca," Raine would begin, "listen to me. Listen to my voice; pay attention to only it. Focus only on me and my voice." She would say this as softly and smoothly as she could, to stimulate Rebecca's instinctive desire to be nurtured. Rebecca would subconsciously listen to her Lucario in her deep sleep, and any dream she had would suddenly blank out so she could focus only on it. "That's a good girl," Raine would continue, "that's my Rebecca. You love listening to my voice. It makes you feel so comfortable; so warm, and protected. You know it's your loyal Raine, your beloved Lucario Raine, your protector Raine. The thought of your protector Raine makes you feel some comfortable, so relaxed..." She would often continue on tangents like this for a good half hour.

"Listen, Rebecca," Raine would finally proceed. "When you hear me say the phrase 'does this please you, master?' your arousal will spike. You will suddenly feel a terrifying urge to be satisfied sexually; it will take every ounce of your strength to not begin to masturbate, no matter the location, and no matter the moment. Your need to have sex will only be second to your need to breathe. You will be so stimulated, so needy, that anything will satisfy you - from your boyfriend, to any your Pokémon, to anything you can get your hands on.

"When I say 'are you pleased, master?' you will climax. It will be the most powerful orgasm you will ever experience. The sheer euphoria of it will ripple through your muscles and bones. It will shake you to your core. You will have this urge to yell and scream as your body rides this incredible wave of bliss. Nothing will ever compare to it. You will find it so exhilarating, so intense, so...powerful, that you will instantly need to feel it again, and again. And you will never climax until you hear me say this phrase.

"When I say 'are you satisfied, master?' the heat between your legs will finally dissipate. You will be able to relax. The need to have sex endlessly will slowly leave you.

"When I say 'master, your peanut butter and broccoli have been relieved' you will forget this everything about this hypnotism. None of my commands will have any effect on you any longer; it will be as if none of this conditioning had ever happened." Raine decided it might be best to have a 'kill code' of sorts, just in case - but, just to be safe, it'd be best to have the code something extremely unique; something that has a resoundingly low chance of being said by herself in casual conversation.

"And Rebecca, this last one is very, very important," Raine would conclude, changing her tone to imply her emphasise her meaning. "When I say the phrase 'who is the master?' you will instantly feel the indescribable urge to obey my every command. If I were to say 'jump', you would simply jump. If I were to say 'lick my pussy dry', you would drop to your knees and follow my command to the letter. This urge to do as I say will be equal in power to your urge to get fucked. Following this urge will be extremely gratifying to you."

This whole hypnotism took Raine the better part of two hours to complete, for nearly a year each night. If she were a psychic-type, she could have it done in the first twenty minutes, and finish the conditioning by the first three weeks. Each night, every night for the year, she would say this entire speech verbatim, and from the phrase 'Rebecca, listen to me' to 'following this urge will be extremely gratifying to you', Raine would slowly stroke herself underneath her 'shorts'. She'd get herself all hot and bothered (some nights, during her heat, she would falter and force herself to resist the urge to just dock her sleeping master right there), letting the heat rise and let the moisture drip from her pussy, for one purpose: Reginald had told her that scent was the sense tied strongest to memory, so she incorporated that into her plan.

When she was done her speech, she would saturate her paw in her own juices as thickly as she could, and then she would bring it to Rebecca's nose. "When you smell this smell," Raine said, "all of my commands will take effect. When you smell this smell, you will be at the mercy of my every suggestion."

Raine would finish the conditioning with a kiss on the forehead. "Remember this," she would finish, and then leave the room to go to her own bed.

It had been one year since Raine had began to condition Rebecca this way. One year, five cycles of estrus, halfway through her sixth. Raine was having doubts - what if she had done it wrong? What if she tried to initiate the hypnotism, and she had done something irreparable to Rebecca? Would it be best to just never bring it up?

But then she'd feel the pulse of need emanate from her own pussy, and she'd practically begin peeling the paper off the walls in sheer desire. A year, and Rebecca still refused any of them to mate. And then Raine reminded herself of Rebecca's boyfriends - she had dumped the last one and gotten another, and they had been caught in the act as well, although not by Raine, but by Regina, Rebecca's female Blaziken - and she decided that she just couldn't take it.

Raine didn't need to stimulate herself; her heat could be smelled by human noses a good twenty feet away, which was not unusual for most female Pokémon in the worst of it. It went right through her 'shorts', and it was difficult to not attempt to begin using the commands earlier because of it.

Raine opened the door to Rebecca's room. Rebecca was facing away from the door, towards her computer. She was reading something - an online romance novel, likely. She had a penchant for those - and quickly broke her contact with her monitor to see who it was. "Oh," Rebecca said, realising who it was. "Come on in, Raine."

"Thank you, master," she replied, stepping softly onto the carpet of the room and silently closing the door behind her. Rebecca always preferred to be called 'master' instead of her name, considering it to be more respectful - and instead of 'mistress', which sounded too sexual for her liking.

"Do you need something, Raine?" Rebecca asked, turning back to her monitor. Raine didn't normally bother her for much other than food - and to beg for a mate during her cycle, but they both knew her stance on that subject.

"Oh, no, not really," Raine said, stepping towards her master and stopping just behind her chair. Her need ached and moaned with each step, and it was extremely difficult to not just blurt out 'does this please you, master?' and get on with it. No, she needed this to be supremely effective, and that meant letting the scent of her very obvious desire permeate the air a bit more. "I just wanted to know if you had anything planned for today."

"Not really," her master replied, without turning to look her Lucario in the eye. "I planned on going to the mall and get some grocery shopping done. Maybe visit the museum to see their progress on reanimating Pokémon fossils while I'm out. No real appointments or anything."

"Oh, that's good," Raine replied. "I'd like to know how far along that reanimation thing is going, too. That's some pretty interesting stuff! I could even meet an ancestor of mine!" Half-truth, half-stall-tactic.

"Yeah, it could mean a lot for everyone. It'd answer a lot of questions on -" Rebecca stopped mid-sentence, and took a deep breath through her nose. "Go take a cold shower, Raine. Jeez, that's a powerful scent."

"Really?" she replied, her heart - and her loins - jumping at the opportunity. "Does this please you, master?"

"Why would it -" She cut herself off mid-sentence again, although this time, rather than start a new sentence, her right hand immediately shot for the crotch of her pants, and began to kneed and press incessantly at her flesh. She was about to dive her other hand underneath her belt, when she remembered that she had company. She quickly pulled both hands away, although almost immediately they were back on her, kneading and caressing and stroking her suddenly extremely needy privates. Her willpower wilted in a fraction of a second.

She quickly turned in her chair away from Raine, trying to hide herself from her Pokémon. She felt embarrassed by suddenly stroking herself compulsively in front of Raine, but not quite embarrassed enough to consider stopping. "Raine, get out of my room," she ordered in a very flat tone, implying that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She needed some privacy, and quick.

Raine smiled to herself at seeing her master like this. Less-so out of delighted malice to see her in such a way, but more-so that Rebecca finally had an idea of what it was like to be in her position. "But I'd really like to know. Does this please you, master? Does my smell excite you? It sure looks like it does."

Rebecca's need suddenly spiked again, and, privacy be damned, she couldn't sleep her hand under he underwear fast enough. Her need clouded her reasoning, but she did realise something about Raine's question: it was odd, but she did find the scent pleasing. Like she had known that smell since she was little, and she had just forgotten about it until recently. She'd really like to get a decent whiff of it, but there were priorities right now. "Raine, get out!" she shouted, already knuckle-deep into herself and thrusting incessantly.

"But I'm enjoying the show!" she whined, putting on her best pouting face for her frazzled master. "But I guess I have to do what you say. We wouldn't want to forget who is the master here, would we?" She knew that sentence was grammatically incorrect, but she wanted to be witty about it.

Something suddenly overcame Rebecca; a fierce need to do...something. Something other than masturbate, that is. She whirled back around in her seat, looking Raine right into her blood-red eyes and staring intently into them. Something about Raine had suddenly encapsulated her totally, and she found it difficult to not keep her mind of her. Her right hand did not cease its movements, however.

"Stop masturbating, Rebecca," her Lucario said in a very definite manner. Rebecca complied and removed her hand from her pants, making a few pleading moans as she did so, but her need to obey her Pokémon had outweighed her need to satisfy her fire. Raine certainly found it amusing. "Hop on one foot," she commanded, and Rebecca immediately stood from her chair and did just that, lifting her left leg and began bouncing on her right, her C-cups lifting and lowering with each bounce.

Rebecca was well aware of everything she was doing, and she was well aware that she was gaining an immense sense of gratification at following her own Pokémon's words to the letter. She didn't even mind when Raine called her by her first name instead of 'master'. But what confused her was why she was enjoying doing these things. "Raine," she asked, never stopping her bouncing, "what's going on? Why am I -"

"Start doing jumping-jacks," Raine interrupted. And Rebecca obeyed.

"Why am I doing these things?" Rebecca continued. She did not feel any indignation about what was happening - she was, after all, enjoying doing everything Raine told her to do. She was simply perplexed. She was reading a romance novel on her computer one minute, and the next she's doing jumping-jacks in front of her Lucario, all the while the want to fill her needy sex with something long, hard and repeatedly was so powerful it made her dizzy? What had Raine done to her?

"I'm upset with you, master," Raine answered. "You don't know what it's like to be in season five times a year. It's very difficult for us to manage, and you refuse to let us calm down by getting ourselves...what's the word?" Raine knew exactly which expletive she was looking for, but dragged the conversation out, just to keep watching her master squirm - and to keep watching those tits bounce. She could understand the appeal of them, after having a nice discussion with a Nidoqueen. "Start's with an F...?" She scratched her chin in fake thought.

"Fixed?"

"Fucked." Raine shot her master an extremely dirty look. "That was not funny, Rebecca. Start barking like a Poochyena for that." Rebecca began barking like a Poochyena, without stopping her jumping-jacks. "Anyway, we could never satisfy our own basic need because of you and your unhealthy prudishness, master. I mean, you got us all jeans. But the icing on the cake was when you would turn your back on your own word and fuck your own boyfriends whenever you felt like you wouldn't be noticed. I decided that, if you couldn't keep it in your own pants, then you'd know what it'd be like to be in ours. You must be feeling pretty needy right now, huh? Stop your jumping-jacks." Rebecca complied. "Spread your legs a little." She complied again, and as soon as she did, Raine's rough left paw was all over the crotch of her jeans. "You need it bad, don't you?" She whispered, leaning in close. "It must feel like hell." She pawed and knead at Rebecca's aching pussy, constantly teasing her flesh through the fabric. "To be in such a way," she continued, pressing harder, thrusting the tip of a claw into the fabric. "Without any way to help yourself." Rebecca barked like a Poochyena in response.

"Ooh," Raine cooed a bit, feeling her master's hot, wet cooch in her paw, and feeling her master writhe in ecstasy at the slightest hint of relief. "That's pretty impressive, so quickly. Touch me, Rebecca. Feel how needy I am." Rebecca wordlessly reached out with her own hand - her prudishness overruled by her desire to do as Raine says - and cupped her Lucario in the crotch through her 'shorts'. She could feel it: Raine's almost furious need to be satisfied sexually through the palm of her hand. It was wetter than wet; hotter than hot. Raine began to go limp and relax at the touch, just like Rebecca. "Do you feel me?" her Lucario asked, her voice cracking at the sensation of the touch. "Can you understand what it's like for us to go so long without any contact at all?" Rebecca barked like a Poochyena in response. "Talk like a person, Rebecca."

"So then...you did this just to prove a point? You brainwashed me?" she asked once she was able.

"'Brainwashed' is such an unfriendly term. I prefer...'suggested'." Neither of them let up on their ministrations on the other. "Besides, this is teaching you more about being a good trainer. Just because you don't like something, or how it makes you feel icky, doesn't mean you can ignore it. If for the health of the Pokémon you're supposed to care about. What's more, you can call it 'bonding' between us - what better way to get to know your friends?" Raine was rubbing faster and harder through Rebecca's pants, which made Rebecca excited and caused her to rub faster through Raine's 'shorts', which caused a repeating cycle between the two. "If it makes you feel any better, I can undo it at any time."

"Then do it!" her master commanded, never ceasing her rubbing. She was rather indignant over their new switched positions, namely, who was now the 'master'.

"And undo a year's worth of conditioning, without making my point? Let's not forget who is the master here." That same, unique need to obey anything her Lucario told her to do suddenly overcame her conscious. "Get on your knees, and pull down my shorts, Rebecca." She did as commanded immediately - the unkempt fire in her pants returning with a vengeance when Raine stopped pleasuring her - and began to nervously fumble with Raine's 'shorts'. However, there was no clearly defined waistline to them; they appeared to be as much a part of her body as her legs and arms. "Oh, right. I'll do it, then," Raine said when she realized Rebecca's difficulty. Her paws quickly and deftly dug into a line around her waist - a line that Rebecca could not see before for the life of her - and stretched it out so that it fell off her legs quickly and naturally.

Before Rebecca was Raine's soaking, boiling sex. It appeared slightly puffed with the sheer need in it, and the smell that wafted from it was overwhelming. Her nose was totally assaulted by that generic 'fuck me now' smell, with a hint of that lavender Pokémon shampoo that her team uses. Rebecca had seen Raine naked before, but this was the first time she saw her naked in this way.

"Does this please you, master?" she heard Raine asked, and suddenly she was hit by another spike of arousal in her loins. Every time she said that phrase, the need in her sex just built upon itself - was this what her Pokémon had to go through every season? If she was this horny for that many days at a time...well, it's not a stretch to understand why Raine decided that enough was enough.

"Eat me out, Rebecca," Raine said with finality, placing a paw on the back of her master's brown-haired head. "Do not hesitate, and do not tease. Fuck me senseless with your mouth."

Rebecca leaned forward, placing her hands on her Lucario's hips for stability, and did as her she was commanded. Her mouth met Raine's sex forcefully, and upon contact, her tongue shot out through her lips and into Raine's own. There was no hesitation, as instructed: Rebecca quickly forced her tongue into Raine and began to stimulate her as extremely as she could.

Her pink tongue slid into the blue-furred sex repeatedly, and each time it went in, it'd linger for a few seconds, thrashing left and right, up and down, and all around while inside. She could feel every muscle and vein in Raine's pussy, and she could feel them all contract and relax spastically around her tongue. With a series of wet clicks and clacks around her mouth and her Lucario's sex, Rebecca ravaged her Pokémon's pussy as senselessly as she was instructed.

And Rebecca did not mind her position, underneath her Lucario, looking up across her body and into her eyes as her mouth was used as a perverse toy. She enjoyed her position, at first on a subconscious level but gradually into a conscious level as her assault pressed on. It wasn't the act that was enticing to her, but it was doing as her Lucario told her to do that made it feel so awesome. And her Lucario told her to orally rape her needy vagina, so that's what she did.

The scent from this angle was unreal. Her mind spiralled, getting high on the practical fumes of this Pokémon's arousal. Earlier she wished she could get a decent whiff of the smell: well, now she had a front row seat, as that smell just totally sent her mind off on its own adventure. The taste of Raine's need was just as unique, naturally; she had sucked off her boyfriends a few times, but this was the first time she was laying girl. A Pokémon girl, no less. The taste was totally alien to her - but it was a friendly taste. One she could, admittedly, get used to.

Raine, meanwhile, had collapsed on the bed shortly after Rebecca had begun. Her legs were not prepared to withstand that kind of pleasure, and she fell backward onto the safety and comfort of the cushion before she could fall forward. Her breathing was shallow and laboured, her mind having difficulty processing all these new feelings. Raine had never had sex before, thanks in no small part to her master, so this feeling was entirely new to her - but it was a welcoming feeling. One she could, really, find addictive.

Raine moaned and gasped occasionally as she felt that long, fat tongue slide effortlessly into her wet tunnel. She couldn't decide what was making it feel so good, though: either the act itself, or the fact that she was finally doing something about her heat, or the fact that it was her master that was doing it. When she felt those lips inch their way up her slit and wrap around her clit, she decided that it was definitely the act.

It didn't take too long before Raine finally experienced the glorious sensation of release. Finally, finally, after so many frustrating seasons after reaching sexual maturity, she was finally feeling what it was like to have that infernal fire put out.

Her orgasm was long and potent, and her final moan was low and feral. Her walls clung fiercely to Rebecca's invading tongue as torrents of hot juice rushed down it and into her waiting mouth, her paws gripping tightly to the bed's quilts. She felt several waves of total bliss course through her entire body, beginning at her vagina and ending at the tips of her ears, tail and toes as she shot clear, searing hot liquid from her body into her master's maw. It was incredible. It was impossible. It was release for Raine.

Through the haze of her yowling bliss, feeling another shock of pleasure crash over her, she heard a few discreet gulping noises from her master below her. Not that she paid that any particular heed, but what was more important was that her tongue was still going non-stop inside her pussy, running over each muscle, searching deep inside for any drop of that cum that she might have missed.

"Okay, okay, stop!" Raine breathlessly commanded, that incredible feeling washing over her one final time. She had no idea how many times she felt it go through her. She looked down across her body, panting, to look Rebecca in the eyes once more. Her face appeared soaked from the nose down, and she appeared nearly as content as Raine felt.

"Wow," Raine moaned, dropping her head back down onto the bed. "Wow," she repeated several times, trying to make sense of the world around her. So that's what oral intercourse felt like. She could see why some people made whole lifestyles around the act.

There was just one problem, though: it felt awesome, sure, and it did help her with her heat a good amount - but she wasn't satisfied. This would buy her only a few hours, and then she'd feel that fire in her body again. She needed something more.

Rebecca rose up from her position on the floor and climbed overtop her Lucario. She hadn't cum yet herself, but knowing that she did exactly what Raine told her to do with such favourable results was still gratifying to her in ways she still didn't totally understand. She met her Lucario face-to-face - Raine, naked, and Rebecca, fully clothed but soaked in Raine's love - and was about to begin Frenching her without abandon. Being as horny as she was, and considering what just happened between them, she wasn't going to ask to many moral questions.

However, she couldn't bring herself to begin kissing her Pokémon, leaving her to hover awkwardly above her Lucario, the two just gazing at each other for a moment. Was she still being a prude about it? No, she definitely wanted to...oh, she knew why. "Raine," she asked, a little shy, mostly because she couldn't believe she was submitting to her desires like this. "Tell me to kiss you deeply."

Raine was a little surprised by the forwardness, but laughed about it all the same. "Let's not forget who is the master here, huh, Rebecca?" She asked playfully, knowing the effect it would have on her mind. Rather than ask for Rebecca to begin, though, Raine instead grabbed pawfuls of the wet collar on her shirt and pulled her face to her own, beginning the kiss herself.

The human's pink, small lips met the Pokémon's non-existent ones for a rather awkward, but still passionate, kiss. Raine could taste herself very clearly on Rebecca's tongue. It was not an unfamiliar taste - sometimes, when she masturbated to ease her needs somewhat, she'd taste herself, because she found it easier to finish if she did something kinky. The two tongues fought each other ceaselessly for a good two minutes, each exchanging textures and tastes with the other, each exploring every secret the other mouth contained, Raine's tongue counting the dull, flat teeth in Rebecca's mouth with Rebecca's tongue excitedly massaged the sharp, rowed teeth in the Lucario.

They finished and pulled away from each other. "Master," Raine said, mostly to entertain Rebecca - they both knew who was the real master, at least for right now. "Undress." Rebecca wordlessly complied. She got off the bed and stood in the centre of the room, quickly throwing her cotton shirt off, followed by her restricting bra, than moving to her own jeans, the panties under them, and the socks on her feet. She was quickly as naked as the day she was born.

Raine got off the bed and stood in front of Rebecca, eyeing her delicious, young body over. Rebecca had seen Raine naked lots of times, but Raine had very rarely seen Rebecca naked, and this was the first time she had seen her naked in this way. Raine got an eyeful of Rebecca's own puffed pussy, desperate in need of some attention. "Master," Raine said again, reaching out with both paws and gleefully groped Rebecca's breasts. Rebecca gasped and thrust her chest forward at the touch. "I can see you're pretty hot and bothered yourself. Do you think you can understand what it's like for us now? To have such a wicked need to be filled, but never being allowed to do so?"

"Yes, I do have an idea," she replied, still unable to masturbate - Raine hadn't told her that she was allowed yet.

"Do you?" Raine asked again, continuing to massage Rebecca's generous chest. "That mouth fuck was awfully nice of you. But it was only a quick fix; I'll be needy again in only a few hours. I can undo your need with just a sentence; do you think you can go for as long as us without any sort of relief?"

"No, I don't," she replied weakly, but continued. "Although, since you mention it, I have something we can both use to...relieve ourselves with, if you'd allow me to get it."

Well, now. Raine hadn't expected this new development. She just planned on having some more oral sex. "Where is it?"

"It's just in the closet, on the top shelf. It's an adult toy. A marital aide. A dildo. Whatever you want to call it. It's basically a fake penis."

"A fake penis?" she asked, surprised. She paused her groping.

"Yeah. I have this big double-ended one; basically, you shove it into your pussy halfway, and then use the other half to fuck someone else, as if you had an actual penis. It was pretty much an impulse buy - I don't have a lot of friends I can use it with. I guess the size appealed to me. But we can use that if you'd like."

"I have another idea. Why don't you just let me go fuck Rory and you use a dildo to get off? It'd solve both our problems, and it'd be doing poor Rory a favour too." She continued before allowing Rebecca to answer. "Not that you can really say I can't. Let's not forget who is the master, after all."

Rebecca blushed, as that keyword struck a certain string in her mind again. "Well, because..." She had difficulty forcing out the next few words, knowing that it'd damn her relationship with Raine as she knew it. "Because I really like the feeling I get when I do what you tell me to do. I don't know if it's the brainwashing or if I'm just a submissive at heart, but when you tell me to do something and I do it, all I know is that...it feels really, really good for me. So, if you told me to do whatever with that dildo, I'd do it, and that's why I...well, that's why I want you to do me. It'd be less gratifying if I did myself."

Raine hadn't expected the hypnotism to work like this. Rebecca wanted to keep screwing her - or being screwed by her - because of what she had done to her mind. And, by her own words, she was not only okay with that, but she enjoyed it? This suddenly raised a whole lot of moral questions about what she had done to poor Rebecca. She liked being dominated, but was that because she legitimately found it kinky, or because of Raine's intervening?

Raine eyed Rebecca over once more, and decided that those questions would have to take a back seat for now. Rory could wait; her trainer wanted some personal attention. Besides, Rebecca was under her control at the moment; even if she left her to her own devices, she'd never be able to satisfy herself. Raine wouldn't have given the command.

"Alright, then, let's have some fun," Raine said finally, winking at her master. "Go find it, Rebecca." Rebecca trotted to her bedroom closet, and easily reached for the top shelf. Off in the corner was a large shoebox, which she pulled from the shelf with practiced ease. Flipping open the lid, Raine caught a glimpse of all the martial aides Rebecca had collected over the years: there were only maybe three of them, each of different sizes and shapes, and one of them had some kind of belt attached to it. Rebecca grabbed the one that was easily twice the side of the others, and, true to her description, was shaped like a normal human phallus on both ends.

"We should lube it a little, first," Rebecca said, handing one end of the dildo to Raine. "As wet as we are, using this thing dry isn't the best idea." She slid her end of the dildo into her mouth, and began sucking and licking the toy as if it were real.

Raine enjoyed watching her prude trainer suck on the fake dick with such experience. "You're a lot dirtier than I gave you credit for," the Lucario said, feeling her fire return with a weak vengeance in her sex already. "And I like it." Raine had no experience sucking dick herself, but thankfully the object wasn't to get this invisible man off, but to just make it nice and slick.

Rebecca was really getting into it. Her eyes were half closed, and her lips and tongue roamed over the 'flesh' with unnecessary expertise. Her eyes, though, we trained on Raine's body - those firm, decent tits, those huge hips, those powerful legs...what a body to wind up serving. She could see why Lucario were a favourite target for Poképhilia. She half-wanted to go look up some pictures of the males on her internet to see if they were just as endowed as she found herself fantasizing.

Raine noticed Rebecca's lustful stares, and found herself feeling a little humbled. This was the first time she found herself being lusted after so intently, and she, and her snatch, enjoyed the attention, hypnotism or not. Without pulling the dildo from her mouth, she slid forward towards Rebecca, and hooked her right leg between Rebecca's own two. She pressed forward, rubbing her incensed pussy against her master's thigh, and returned the favour to Rebecca by rubbing her own furry leg against hers. She was rewarded with a few pleasured moans, and a pair of hands grabbing onto her shoulders, pulling her closer, minding the spike between her boobs.

They continued only for another minute before Raine pulled away. "Let's not get too carried away, there," she said, lustfully amused. "Let's not forget why we pulled this out in the first place. Rebecca, get on your hands and knees, and face away from me."

That urge to obey rushed her mind, and she obeyed. Raine got a look at Rebecca's upturned rump while she slid one end of the giant phallus into her hot tunnel. Rebecca wasn't exactly a sex goddess, but she certainly didn't need to prove herself. While her tits were her finest asset, her butt was certainly a contender, being small, firm and most definitely slappable.

Raine had a little difficulty getting the dildo into place - she was unused to working with this equipment, and when she did manage to push it past her lips and only a few centimetres into her, she had to fight the urge to suddenly thrust it all in herself. Being in season, when she felt something resembling a natural penis begin to enter her, she instinctively wanted it all in at once. With a sigh, she managed to get it halfway in without impaling it all into herself.

She released the dildo from her paws, and looked down at herself. She was suddenly equipped with a penis. "This feels weird," she said, a little confused. "I mean, it feels great, but it still...feels weird. I always figured that my first time would be a bit more...I don't know, natural than this, you know? And now, suddenly, I'm the male."

"Yeah," Rebecca said, not turning to look at Raine. "My first time with a toy was -"

"The feeling's gone!" Raine interrupted, quickly penetrating Rebecca halfway, cutting her off rather forcefully. Raine also firmly slapped her master's right cheek with her paw as well; no real reason to it, but Rebecca seemed to get a kick out of it.

One thrust, and the human and the Pokémon were physically connected through a piece of latex rubber. The worm thrust its way deep into Rebecca in one shot, firing off all her nerves at once, feeling that warm, slick tool slide inside her so wonderfully. The other end, connected in Raine, thrust back into her as well, thanks to the resistance of the friction in Rebecca's tight passage.

Raine took a moment before beginning again - being a female, the thrusting was typically the male's job and she didn't instinctually know to begin thrusting. But she was a smart Pokémon, and she figured it out quickly. She slowly jerked back out of her master, and thrust slowly back in experimentally. She continued in this fashion for a few moments, getting used to the action and the feeling.

After a minute or so, Raine got something resembling a rhythm going with her thrusts. She was uneven and sporadic, but at least she was trying to keep up some consistency, making every second count with the both of them. Each thrust of her hips, and the dildo would force its way deeply into both of them. It felt wonderful for Raine - to finally feel something like a penis inside her after so many seasons. To put that fire in her pussy out a little more each time that long, flexible tool slid into her, touching every muscle, exciting every nerve - to think that, if her master had her way, she'd never get to feel this! She couldn't begin to imagine just how good the real thing would be!

It felt just as good for Rebecca. It was probably because of the mind control - since Raine had walked into her room, her scent permeating from her and filling her nostrils, she found herself falling for her Lucario. Not in the 'in love' sense, though. She did not feel romantically attached to Raine, that was for sure, but nevertheless it just felt so good to be underneath her, doing what she says, as she thrust so wantonly into her needy sex. Now, if only she could just cum herself...

They continued for a few minutes with no change of pace or position. The smells, the heat, the movements, the pleasures, they all continued to escalate as they both began to become more active and vocal. Sighs would turn to moans would turn to grunts would occasionally turn to shouts and yells as the two penetrated themselves over and over, faster and faster. Raine had placed both paws on Rebecca's hips as she leaned over her for balance and leverage. Both of them had their eyes closed, their mouths slack-jawed as they rutted so with such pent-up passion.

There was a knock on the door suddenly. "Master?" came a female voice from the hallway. The knob turned quickly and the door swung open easily. "I heard some shouting and some noise, is everything okay?" It was Regina, Rebecca's Blaziken. During mating seasons, Rebecca would frequently keep the males in their Poké balls, while the females were allowed out, believing that the girls were easier to maintain if there weren't any guys around to give them ideas.

Regina was treated to an eyeful while her sense of smell was totally bombarded with the fantastically heavy scent of female sex. On the floor, just in front of her, on her hands and knees, was a naked Regina, while behind her was an equally naked Raine that was thrusting into their master. She knew what she was watching couldn't be possible - Raine wasn't a male, so she couldn't be doing what Regina thought she was doing. But there was no mistake; the two were having sex. Pretty good sex, from the looks on their faces.

Regina's own season had just passed recently, but that didn't stop her from suddenly feeling a need just as powerful as Raine's own. Her pussy quickly drenched itself, and her bust, normally only just a little smaller than Rebecca's own, ballooned out as her feathers on her chest stood on end. It was a common side-effect from any Blaziken's arousal, including the males, and it made her appear as though her chest was twice as large as it was. Well groomed feathers and healthy Blazikens made the feathers themselves very firm, as well, so it felt just as real as actual breasts. It was a type of mating call of sorts, and in their new puffed state, dwarfed Rebecca's own boobs by quite a bit.

"What are you two doing?!" Regina squawked in alarm, seeing Raine lean over Rebecca dominantly, watching their hips gyrate away from each other and back in, hearing their heavy breaths and moans of delight, and smelling the arousal saturate the air.

"I'm doing something about my heat," said Raine lustfully, never slowing her thrusts, and not the least bit worried about their compromising position, "and it feels...it feels..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Regina could probably guess how it feels.

The Blaziken could never imagine their master in such a way. Well, no, she did catch her having sex with one of her boyfriends, but right here, right now, she was getting drilled by Raine, a female Lucario. And she was loving it. "Master, what's happened? Why are you letting her do this to you?"

Rebecca wanted to answer, but her breath kept leaving her before she could drum up a good enough answer. Raine answered for her. "Because she wants it," she said simply. "Isn't that right, Rebecca?" Rebecca groaned her approval, the both of them still never stopping. Raine leaned forward and wrapped her paws around Rebecca's front, filling her paws with their master's excited breasts. Regina was unconvinced; she would have gotten furious if Raine had called her by her real name.

"It's true, Regina," Rebecca managed to gasp. "I'm loving it! Every feeling, every motion! It's so great!"

"Why don't you join us, huh, Regina?" Raine asked, looking up to see the Blaziken in the confused, surprised, and aroused eyes. Her paws continued to grope and squeeze at Rebecca's tits. "Master here won't mind giving you some oral loving, if you want. Won't you, master?"

Rebecca took another moment before answering. "No, of course not," she replied lustfully, looking up at Regina and admiring her features - those hips of hers weren't quite as defined as Raine's, but her breasts (at least, in their puffed state) made her envious. Those claws on her hands and that sharp beak of hers didn't look too useful for sex, but she wouldn't mind burying her face in another snatch (which would have been easy; it was almost level with her face in her position), especially if Raine told her to do it. "Let's not forget who is the master, right, Raine?"

Raine laughed heartily with what little breath she could manage, and drew a loving lick across Rebecca's left cheek in response. "Not at all, Rebecca. We won't forget who is the master."

Regina didn't know exactly what she felt. Part confused over how Rebecca was being so totally submissive to her own Lucario, and how she seemed like a totally different person from the prude she knew as her master. Part indignant, because Raine had obviously done something to their master to put her in such a state. But she felt totally horny from the sight, and with her season just leaving her, she wouldn't mind a good fuck, even if it was only with her mouth.

"If you really don't mind, then, master..." Regina said softly, stepping forward so that her own suddenly very excited pussy, unfettered by very, very naturally short feathers around her genitals, was only centimetres from Rebecca's waiting warm mouth. Rebecca quickly took the initiative and closed the gap between them, thrusting her mouth onto her Blaziken's slit, and began to service her just as she had serviced Raine only half an hour or so ago.

It was such a hot sight for Raine. Here she was, nailing her submissive master viciously with an artificial cock that was digging into her just as pleasurably, while on the other end, her master was performing oral on her female Blaziken with the same fervour as she had on herself. The master, the human, laying submissively under her two fighting-type Pokémon, getting fucked vaginally and orally and loving every second of it. Regina was clearly surprised by the suddenness, and eagerness, of the act, and was obviously enjoying it, her earlier precaution thrown to the wind as that used-but-still-ready tongue of her master's thrust and licked and cleaned her wet, needy cooch, her lips forming a siphon over the slit, her face pressing forward to get more distance with her tongue.

Rebecca still moaned pleasured moans, though the sound was muffled through the Blaziken's pussy. The vibration gave Regina a little extra kick every time she did. Regina's claws kept busy by kneading and massaging her own tits - not that the feeling carried well through her feathers, but the sensation in her claws was enough to trick herself into believing the same thing regardless. Raine decided to up the performance. "Does this please you, master?"

Very suddenly Rebecca practically began screaming as her arousal nearly doubled for the fourth time that day. Her oral ministrations picked up the pace, messily roaming all throughout the inside and outside of Regina's wet sex, as her hands raised from the floor to grab onto Regina's ass to pull her in closer, getting good fistfuls of that toned, flexed rump of her Blaziken's. Regina nearly squawked again as that mouth covered most of her genitalia, rubbing and kissing all the provocative spots as often as possible. Her clit was more definitely not ignored as that tongue thrashed and writhed in every possible place and position in Regina, collecting enough juice to totally overwrite Raine's own taste.

The new sights and smells, along with the dildo constantly rubbing her desperate sex with each thrust, was enough for Raine to finally get her own release. She put every frustrating season, each night of conditioning, every refused need and desire, into one final thrust as her climax washed over her, feeling as though it were hundreds of thousands of times more before than when she had gotten laid by Rebecca. She howled as her pussy clamped on the fake penis, attempting to milk of it all its imaginary sperm, her own lubricants flowing forcefully from herself and all down the dildo and all across Rebecca's backside. It had more power than a Hyper Beam, more ferocity than a Fire Blast. And she rode it out for as long as she could, feeling the reprieve of relief begin to sincerely overtake her from her satiated sex to her endorphin-highed mind. Her plan was a resounding success.

Raine fell backwards onto her rump, too exhausted to keep standing, and too out of it to keep her balance. The dildo slipped out of Rebecca and hung lewdly between Raine's legs, still firmly held in place by her sex. Raine, gasping for air, lazily reached for the dildo and, moving it back and forth a little to stimulant a few small orgasms out of her, finally pulled it out. It was totally covered, from end to end, in both of their juices. Still a little high off her release, she stuck the end that was in herself into her mouth, sucking and licking it clean.

Rebecca, meanwhile, was a little disappointed that her snatch was now empty, but she had not received the order to stop giving oral to Regina, so she did not stop. She continued just as fiercely as ever, giving pleasure to her loyal Blaziken, who was a little dumbstruck at the sight of Raine's incredible peak.

Raine took a few more moments to collect herself, before realizing that Rebecca was still munching on Regina's feathered cunt. Her need was over; she felt satisfied. She no longer needed to be a part of this, but no way did she want to miss out on what little fun there could still be had. "Stop eating Regina out, Rebecca," she said lowly, finally managing to pull herself to her feet. Rebecca complied, whimpering disappointedly at the command.

Regina was no less disappointed. "Raine, please, I'm so close," she moaned, stroking her now lonely pussy softly, careful not to scratch herself with her claws.

"No problem," Raine replied, handing Rebecca the dildo. "Rebecca, take this, and fuck Regina with it like how I did to you. Fuck her like you were built for it." Rebecca wasted no time at all in complying, taking the dildo from Raine's paws, sticking one end of it into herself, and practically pouncing onto Regina, knocking her on her back.

In no time at all, Rebecca pointed the other end of the phallus at Regina's welcoming slit, and thrust into it. Regina cried out in pleasure at the sudden intrusion, feeling the dick dig much deeper into her than that tongue ever could, and while not as attentive as the tongue, it was still textured just right enough to hit all those special nerves, and her G-spot a few times, with each thrust.

Raine had gotten up and slinked herself just behind Regina, sitting behind her, placing her legs on either side of her body. Careful to keep her spike from digging into Regina's skin, she reached around with both paws and began massaging her very convincing feathered breasts, unable to fully grasp either tit with her paws like she could with Rebecca. Rubbing and caressing where the nipples would be, she leaned in over Regina's right shoulder, and began licking her neck sensually.

Rebecca was at her limit, herself; she had felt ready to cum three times over since that dildo first slid into her, but she couldn't do it. No matter what she thought or felt, there was some block keeping her from fully experiencing that same release that Raine had. She thrust into Regina harder and faster each time, trying her absolute hardest to just release already. Why couldn't she do it?!

"That's a good girl, Rebecca," Raine said smoothly, only just loudly enough to be heard over the pleasured cries from the Blaziken and the human. "You've made me a very happy Lucario. You've done a good job; you've helped me out when I needed it the most." She paused. "Even if I had to trick you into doing it."

Rebecca was desperately thrusting now, feeling that dildo fire every nerve and touch her everywhere, but she just couldn't cum. She was beginning to get frustrated, to the point of losing herself. "Why?!" she finally cried, exasperated. "Why can't I -"

"Shh, shh, Rebecca, it's alright. Look at me." Rebecca complied, never stopping. "Kiss me, Rebecca." She did. Their lips and tongues met just as awkwardly as before, but the passion had only grew. The sight of the two, the human and the Lucario, shamelessly kissing each other as lovers did, with every meaning that entailed, sent Regina over her own edge. She bucked her hips several times and cawed unintelligibly, feeling her pussy try to engulf the same toy as her own liquids coated the plastic and Rebecca herself a little. Her claws reached around to her master's back, pulling her close, pressing Rebecca's bust into her own massive chest.

Raine broke the kiss with Rebecca. "Are you pleased, master?"

The orgasm that overtook Rebecca was beyond words. Whereas Raine's was simply pent-up, Rebecca's was, for lack of a better term, immodest - thanks in no small part to the wording Raine had put into the conditioning. It was the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced. The sheer euphoria of it rippled through her muscles and bones. It shook her to her core. She had this urge to yell and scream as her body rode that incredible wave of bliss, an urge she all too willingly fulfilled. Nothing had ever compared to it, and she doubted that anything ever will. She found it so exhilarating, so intense, so...powerful, that, when the main wave was over, instantly felt the need to feel it again, and again. So, she continued to pound into Regina's abused snatch, unrelenting, needing to feel it again.

"Are you pleased, master?" The same feeling, the same intensity - she was in such a state of mind that she never, ever wanted it to end. She'd forgo food and sleep just to hold onto this incredible orgasm, and all the little ones that followed it. Her hips continued their assault on Regina's body, practically moving in automation.

"Are you pleased, master?" Again, the shock ripped through her body like a bullet. It was so incredible. Getting brainwashed by her Lucario was the best thing that ever happened to her, as far as she was concerned. All she'll ever need in life was to hear Raine say those words.

"Are you satisfied, master?" And then suddenly, just as the last orgasm finally left her, she felt the fire in her sex slowly extinguish. She was satiated, and the energy quickly left her body. Having felt three totally life-altering climaxes, she simply couldn't stay awake for it anymore. She collapsed forward, he face landing just above Regina's slowly shrinking bust, out like a light.

Regina caught her breath, having calmed down from her own climax a good deal through Rebecca's first. She took a loving look at her tired, pleasured master, before turning to face Raine on her right, the Lucario still kneading her shrinking breasts. "So," she asked flatly. "Who is the master?"

"Oh, it's still her," Raine said, looking at the unconscious Rebecca with just as much love and loyalty as Regina was. "Outside of the bedroom, at least."

"You want to explain to me just what the hell's going on?"

"Nah. At least, not now. Let's not ruin the moment, what do you say?" Regina said nothing. Caught in the afterglow, she instead faced Raine and attempted to kiss her the same way Rebecca had kissed her. And it was just as awkward.

* * *

Again, I did not write this nor do I actually have permission from the author to post it here. However, the author of this story hasn't been active for 6 years, so I don't think it was possible. I searched for it on this site and found nothing, so I am assuming it was never posted here. My reason for posting it here is because I thought that it was a very well written story that deserved more attention. It was written by "Best Man" on SoFurry. I am not taking credit for writing this story or anything. The only changes I made were formatting stuff. Full credit goes to the author this story, not me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Same as before, I did not write this, not am just posting here. This is the second of two chapters that were written for this story. Please enjoy!

* * *

It had been three months since last time, and Rebecca and her team of Pokémon couldn't have been closer. She was always an excellent trainer, by the books - each of her six Pokémon were always well-fed; their fur was washed, brushed and groomed every day; they were each equally trained, and given equal time in the field against opponents; among many, many other responsibilities the common trainer had to fulfill, Rebecca went above and beyond the typical call of duty for trainers everywhere, and each of her Pokémon loved her very much for it.

Considering that most trainers started on their journey across the globe to fulfill the typical 'be the very best, like no one ever was' dream at the ripe young age of ten or so, Rebecca was fairly old at eighteen, and only up to her seventh badge. She attributed her slow pace to the time-consuming little things that she needed to accomplish as a trainer. Things like feeding them and training them were common sense, but not everybody took an hour or two out of the day just to brush their fur. She could never decide whether she wanted to be a trainer, or a Champion, or just make a living winning beauty contests the world over.

Up until recently, Rebecca had only a single flaw to her reputation as a trainer. It wasn't anything public; it involved only her six Pokémon and herself. Namely, she had three female Pokémon, two male, and one indeterminate. Several times a year, the female Pokémon would enter their heat cycles, and Rebecca would never allow any of them release from their fiery torment, no matter how much they begged and whined. She was insensitive to their pleas, since she never had to feel the sensation of being so _needy_ and couldn't grasp just what it was they had to go through several times a year - not to mention the fact that anything involving a Pokémon's genitalia just grossed her out to the point of nausea. It was primarily the females that were of any concern, but the scent of girls in heat made the males just as crazy. Often, they would get vocal and active with Rebecca, trying to convince her to let them mate, but she wouldn't have any of it. Any counter-offers to have them fixed were badly shot down, as well.

Rebecca had a female Lucario named Raine that was no different than the rest of her Pokémon. She loved her trainer with all her heart and would jump through any hoop Rebecca had asked of her, because she respected the human just that much. She knew of the conditions of most other trained Pokémon and how they were raised by their own respective trainers, and she knew that the amount of love and care Rebecca showed them all was certainly unique. As a Pokémon, she considered herself incredibly lucky to know Rebecca, but as a girl that was not allowed her sexual release, she was living in a special kind of hell.

Things came to a head when Raine caught her trainer in bed with her boyfriend, doing the dirty herself. Raine had never been so outraged in her life - Rebecca never had to experience the kind of torturous fire in their loins that half her Pokémon had to feel several times a year, and there she was, having sex with her boyfriend behind their backs. She felt she couldn't let that kind of hypocrisy go without some kind of comeuppance, so, with help from Rebecca's Alakazam Reginald, she managed to brainwash Rebecca in her sleep. It sounded a little extreme, to rewire their trainer's head just because she was a hypocrite, but Raine was furious and in the middle of her own cycle, so she was biased towards her own decision. Not to mention, Rebecca's idea of abstinence was just as ludicrous, so Raine thought she was in the right.

Besides, it wasn't so much 'brainwashing' as it was 'suggesting' - Raine had no control over Rebecca, exactly, but, by using specific scents and keywords, Raine could suggest Rebecca do something for her and Rebecca would be overcome with an incredible urge to do whatever it was by her own volition. Whether it was to start doing jumping-jacks, or to perform cunnilingus on her needy sex right there on the spot, Rebecca would get this incredible urge to want to do it, and she would with a smile on her face. Raine thought ahead, of course: she implanted keywords to make Rebecca do other things a bit more subconsciously, such as get insatiably aroused with just the utterance of a phrase, or the ability to orgasm by just saying a few words. Initially, the plan was to just teach Rebecca a lesson - while she was all a Pokémon could ask for in a trainer, she couldn't simply overlook a very vital part of a Pokémon's life and instincts just because it grossed her out. Arguably, though, Raine had gotten a little carried away with the whole thing, starting with using her control over her trainer by having wild, amazing sex with her in her own bedroom.

Raine's abuse of her control notwithstanding, Rebecca certainly came around and re-evaluated her stance on Pokémon estrus and what they should do about it. It was a surprise to the rest of them, but practically the very next day, Rebecca let them go nuts whenever one of them was in heat. If her Lucario or any of her female Pokémon entered their heat cycles, Rebecca would prefer they mate with one of her male Pokémon rather than going to a breeding centre or just screwing an opponent Pokémon, or worse, a wild one, but either way, she was fine with them doing what they needed to douse their fires.

Most of them took Rebecca up on her offer (Rory and Reginald couldn't have been happier), but Raine in particular very rarely turned to a male Pokémon for help, instead relying on the expert 'advice' of her trainer. There wasn't a romantic relation between the human and her Pokémon, less because society wouldn't agree to it and more because what they had was complicated enough without tossing in emotions. Out in the open, Rebecca conducted Raine in battle with practiced expertise and dressed her up to be a knockout at the Pokémon beauty pageants. Behind closed doors, Rebecca was at the mercy of her Lucario's every sexual whim and desire, and they both loved it. It was complex enough without their emotions in the mix.

Her other Pokémon only had sex whenever the girls were in heat, but Raine was a different case. Maybe it was because of the brainwashing, or maybe it was because Raine enjoyed being dominant and Rebecca enjoyed being submissive, but no matter which way they tried to cut it, sex with each other was just _better_. Rebecca had had sex before their first time together after the brainwashing, and Raine had had sex after the fact, but they both agreed that being with each other just made their releases harder, longer, and numerous. From the typical cunnilingus and sixty-nines to atypical double-ended dildos and docking in the shower, Rebecca got off harder whenever her Lucario was with her, and whenever Raine said those magic words.

They grew more and more intimately aware of each others ticks and fetishes with each encounter. Rebecca loved having her tits played with, while Raine loved the feeling of Rebecca's fingers raking across her fur. Rebecca liked being talked dirty to, while Raine loved to have her feet tickled. They didn't have sex every day, but each time they did was something new, exciting and exhilarating. Whenever Rebecca least expected it, she'd get a whiff of that familiar Lucario sex smell and she'd be asked if it pleased her, and for the next few hours, they'd have a long and passionate lesson on who the master was.

Three months had passed since Rebecca learned just who was in charge whenever they were alone. The early morning sunshine passed through the glass of the open windows into the kitchen as Rebecca made herself a simple breakfast; just a few slices of bread with some butter, along with a tall mug of coffee. The house was totally empty aside from herself, Raine, and Regina, her Blaziken. The others were still in their balls resting on her bed in her bedroom. The house didn't belong to her, exactly; it belonged to her parents, but they lived clear on the other side of the country. She was renting it from them, and the plan was to buy it from them outright once she got up the funds.

She didn't have a lot of plans for the day - she had recently acquired her seventh badge and just got back from the long trip in between her house and the gym she got it from. She was spent; her whole plan was to just laze about all day. Maybe watch some television or read some online romance novels in between grooming her Pokémon, but otherwise nothing particularly physical. She hummed to herself when she looked out the window to see that her lawn had gotten particularly overgrown in her absence, but for today, she just plain didn't want to go out and do something about it.

She took a few sips from her freshly brewed coffee while she gazed out the window, waiting for her toast to pop. She thought of nothing in particular while she waited - her recent battles in the gym; any contests coming up that she should enter; shopping for the latest fashions; her mind was full of the usual nothings while her mind still tried to wake itself up. She wore little while she stood over the sink; just her underwear and a simple grey T-shirt with a witty 'my eyes are up there' line across its chest.

The toast popped, and she seamlessly pulled a butterknife from the cupboard. She whistled to herself a nameless tune while she went about dressing the bread in the butter, unaware of a set of light footsteps tip-toeing up from behind her. The rapping of the knife across the hard toast and the sound of her own whistling masked the footfalls from behind her, and before she knew it, a pair of furry blue arms, black at the paws with filed metal spikes on the backs of their 'hands' wrapped tightly around her torso, gripping her shoulders in a constrictive X-shape.

Rebecca hit the last note of her happy, mindless whistling on a surprised note once the hands clamped on her shoulders. She nearly dropped the knife and her food in surprise once she was pulled into the embrace. Whoever was holding her from behind was doing it a bit awkwardly, though; her 'attacker' was leaning its own shoulders in while keeping its chest out, as if trying to protect something on its own chest from coming into contact with her back.

"Hey, master," a smooth, playful voice said coyly in Rebecca's ear. Raine was nuzzling herself into Rebecca's neck lovingly as she spoke, her grip squeezing lightly onto the human's shoulders at the end of the sentence. Since Raine had asserted her psychological control over Rebecca, they both knew who the real master was between them, but Raine entertained her by calling her the respectful title anyway - not to mention, it would be a little awkward if one of them slipped up out in the open by calling the other by the wrong name.

"Hey, Raine," she replied once she calmed down from the sudden shock. Raine was always the morning-type, and was always happiest just as everyone was waking up. "Shouldn't you still be asleep? We had a hell of a gym match yesterday."

"Nah," she replied, keeping her grip on her trainer's shoulders, switching her muzzle to the other shoulder. "You raised a tough bunch on Pokémon, master; a little exercise is nothing at all." She released her hold and spun Rebecca around. "And speak for yourself, too! You're the one who's hiking cross country for all this, not us. Your legs must be killing you."

"Not really," she replied, placing the knife and the toast back on the counter while she spoke to Raine. She wrapped her hands loosely around her hips, keeping her Pokémon close, and Raine did likewise. "I'm maybe a little tired, but I'm fine. If you can take a Thunder Punch to the face, I can take a little walk."

Raine hummed to herself, amused. "That little punk was a pushover. Nothing my mighty muscles couldn't handle." They both giggled at the joke. "So what are the plans for today? Any contests going on?" Raine was always affectionate, but ever since their relationship took a boost three months ago, they got a little more touchy-feely with each other every day. They were holding each other by the waist, their hips swishing back and forth slightly as they spoke casually, almost dancing in the kitchen.

"No. The plan today was to just sit like a lump all over the place. No contests for the next few weeks; no more gym battles for a while; not even gonna go out and mow the lawn like I probably should."

"Uh-oh," Raine said in a kind of mock-concern. "And no grooming? My fur isn't going to comb itself."

"I'm sure you know how to work a comb, Raine."

"With these hands? I can hardly pick it up, much less get the knots out of my furry hair."

Rebecca laughed to herself. "I wasn't going to skimp on the grooming, Raine. Who do you take me for? Anything less than the best?"

"Of course not," Raine replied, leaning in to give Rebecca a quick kiss on the lips. "Nothing less than the best for us." That particular movement wasn't so out-of-place for Raine, but the Pokémon sliding her right leg in between the human's, and moving the human's left in between her own, could only mean one thing in particular. "Got any room in that busy schedule of yours for some personal time?"

Rebecca hummed, feeling the movements of Raine's leg press and slide against all the right sensitive areas through her panties, returning the favour through Raine's grew-on 'pants'. "I know you're the morning type, but so soon? After a gym battle, for that matter?"

"Eh," Raine shrugged, feeling her and her master's sex moistening through the motions. She wasn't in heat, but that was hardly an excuse. "We hadn't had any _fun_ since before leaving for the gym weeks ago. Call it morning wood, if you have to _justify_ having kinky sex like I know you want to."

Rebecca laughed out loud. "Raine, 'morning wood' only applies to guys. I don't even know where you got that from."

She looked legitimately surprised to hear that from her master. "Really? I thought it just meant being horny when a person wakes up." Their rubbing was growing more insistent, but neither of them were making any decisive moves yet; Rebecca wanted to smell her Lucario's arousal, which was the key to getting her 'started', and Raine knew exactly what she was waiting for. Not that she had to wait any longer, her rowdiness more than enough to start sending out signals.

"No, see, when a guy just wakes up, his dick -"

"I just have one question," Raine said suddenly, leaning in close to Rebecca. The tip of her muzzle just bumped her master's nose, her narrowed, seductive red eyes staring deep into Rebecca's own. She moved her right paw up to Rebecca's left shoulder, while she moved her left around, sliding it under the waistband of her panties, gripping the human's cheek tightly. Rebecca could feel Raine's hot breath wash against her neck and down her loose T-shirt as she moved in. She gasped lightly on reflex once Raine grabbed onto her ass, and she unwittingly got a weak-but-strengthening smell of that oh-so-titillating aroma. "Does this please you, master?" Raine asked, only loud enough for Rebecca to hear.

Rebecca's knees suddenly went weak, and her legs began to wobble underneath her. Her grip on the Pokémon weakened as she suddenly lost control over herself. That last sentence was one of the few keyphrases Raine had programmed into her mind, causing her arousal to spike incredibly every time she said it. It was a difficult sensation to describe for her - before she hears her Lucario say those words, she was just feeling a little horny and in the mood, but after, her sheer need to get fucked hard and long was unbearable. It was meant to simulate what her Pokémon had to go through several times a year before she allowed them to do something about it, and it _worked_ , and then some.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, her knees buckling as the sensation between her legs effected her whole body. She hunched forward, her face level with Raine's chest. Her breasts were covered in fur, but that was never a problem in the past; thanks to her grade-A grooming, Raine's fur was sleek and strong enough to not give Rebecca any hairballs whenever she 'groomed' Raine with her mouth. She normally waited for another command, but this time took the initiative and brought the tit into her mouth, her curious tongue searching through the short fur for the nipple, playing and dancing with it once it did.

Raine moaned delightedly to herself as her master brought her breast into her mouth, the electric feeling of that soft, hot tongue toying with her nipple coursing through her chest. "Atta girl," she praised, hooking one of her nails around the waistband of her panties and quickly drawing it down her thigh. Rebecca could hardly balance herself enough to wiggle her hips to slide the undergarment farther down her body, but she managed, her wobbly hands gripping onto Raine while she suckled. Once the underwear hit the floor, leaving her master nude from the waist down, Raine set about pulling her own pants off, using the same paw to find the invisible waistline to her own 'clothes'.

Rebecca's right arm was latched across Raine's shoulders, her left wrapped behind the Pokémon just above her tail, her mouth clumsily licking and sucking its way across both breasts. "Mmm," Raine moaned under the attention as she stepped out of her pants, kicking them across the kitchen floor and under the table. "Getting a little feely," she said, feeling Rebecca's left hand rotate around, grabbing and raking across her fur down her back and across her ass. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, Rebecca. Did you forget who is the master?"

Another keyphrase, striking a chord in her subconscious to make her obey whatever her new master, Raine, commanded her to do. Since they became more open with each other, there wasn't a lot of reason to use the phrase - Raine was naturally dominant and Rebecca would do whatever she was told without needing the command. But the phrase was programmed to grant Rebecca _immense_ satisfaction whenever she followed the commands after the phrase, so it was always for Rebecca's pleasure whenever Raine used it.

"Rebecca," she began, drawing the human's eyes up across the beige fur of her torso and into those ruby-red eyes of hers. Raine hooked both her arms under Rebecca's armpits and fell back softly, so that Raine laid on her back on the cold linoleum floor with the half-naked girl lying on top of her. Rebecca's breath and her pussy quivered in anticipation over the awaiting command. "Kiss me," she commanded, her eyes narrowing and her grin widening to display her welcoming mouth. "Hot and wet."

Rebecca hardly missed a beat, climbing up Raine's sexy body and planting her mouth right on the Pokémon's. Raine's face wasn't really the best for kissing at all - the long nose and not having lips were minor deterrents - but over the months, they had learn the best positions and ways to tilt their heads to get the best results. The moment they came together, Raine's tongue invaded her master's mouth, pressing and coiling around her own. They were intimately familiar with each other's mouth, among other orifices, but there was no less excitement or amazement to either of them each time they made out.

Raine was always fascinated by Rebecca's roughly-textured, fat tongue; her flat teeth lining her jaw; and how the roof of her mouth was as smooth as the inside of her cheeks. Rebecca was always envious of just how flexible Raine's long, smooth tongue was (although its talents were _definitely_ put to better use in other areas); the ticklish ridges along the roof of her mouth; and the exhilarating feel of those sharp, tough teeth as she dragged her tongue across them. No passion was wasted as they wrapped their arms (and Raine's legs, from her position) around each other, hungrily exploring each other's maws for the umpteenth time as if it was their first.

Kissing one was addictive to the other: Raine revelled in her own control and how her larger tongue and larger mouth can cover more of Rebecca's, but Rebecca always had so much energy to her tonguing. Their hands moved and roamed all over each other as they went; Raine squeezing at the human's back and ass, and Rebecca doing much the same, pulling her fingernails across the Pokémon's skin as she knew she loved. They constantly humped each other as they went, their legs entangling around each other while their bare pussies ground into each other; their soft breasts pressing and massaging into one another, inhibited by the shirt Rebecca still wore and the dangerous steel spike poking between Raine's own pair.

Soft moans were the only communication between them as they continued. Lost in the passion, they began to roll to Rebecca's right, neither of them stopping for a moment, until Raine was the one on top. Reluctantly, she pulled away from the whimpering human, leaving them both hungry for more. "Sit up," Raine commanded huskily, and Rebecca, still influenced by the keyphrase, obeyed. Raine hooked her paws under the hem of her shirt, pulling upwards; Rebecca lifted her arms to allow the shirt to slide over her head, leaving her wearing only her birthday suit.

The shirt was tossed carelessly across the room as they went back to work on each other. The scents and flavours were spurring them both on as they sprawled and rolled across the floor - cleanliness wasn't on the forefronts of their minds as they dug into each others tonsils with their tongues, searching for some unnamed treasure between them. They have had sex in bedrooms, showers, and couches, but this was the first time in the kitchen. Where they were wasn't as important as the act itself, and Raine was ready to move forward.

Slowly and almost disdainfully, Raine disengaged from Rebecca's hot mouth, her tongue trailing its way down her sensual body as she slid down. She planted kisses along the soft skin the farther she went, rolling her tongue over the delicious flesh, leaving no spot ignored. Rebecca could only moan in delight as Raine kissed her way down her neck, down her collarbone, and all around her tits. Just as Rebecca had done earlier, Raine nursed and adored Rebecca's breasts with her mouth and her tongue, bathing her skin in her adoration. It was difficult to get decent suction with her 'lips', but Rebecca found pleasure in the way the Pokémon's teeth gently nipped and scraped against her sensitive skin and her stiff nipples.

She held onto Raine by the back of her head, holding her to her body while Raine lavished her chest with such abandon. The fire in her pussy was jumpstarted by Raine and her hypnotism, but now it was entirely Raine making her hot as the Pokémon went. She started on the left breast, kissing and licking all around the skin and the nipple. Her left paw played with the opposite one, and when the salty taste began to wane from the breast she was suckling, she dragged her tongue along the cleavage between the two and did the same to the opposite. She knew Rebecca loved having her tits played with, and she enjoyed doing her beloved trainer a favour.

Rebecca kept trying to hump something, but Raine's body, in the position it was, didn't allow for a lot of satisfaction. She kept her paws away from the human's needy sex, too, instead opting to grope along the outer thighs, keeping Rebecca on the edge. Once Raine had enough of Rebecca's lovely C-cups, she began her journey south again, painting her trainer's stomach with more kisses and licks as she went. Not soon enough, her muzzle was hovering just centimetres away from her clit, still washing her skin with her mouth all the way, although now it was less to be sexual and more to tease.

Both her paws rounded around the human's hips, grabbing paw-fulls of her ass. This wasn't the first time Raine had gone down on Rebecca, and every time she loved leaving her hanging before digging in. Rebecca expected it, even though she wished she wouldn't in her lust-clouded mind, but she knew the inevitable release would be worth it.

Raine hovered over the sex for only a moment, her eyes trailing up her trainer's body and into her eyes, admiring her handiwork on her skin from her new perspective. Rebecca was visibly distraught; she didn't know how much longer she could wait before she shoved Raine's face into her cooch. Raine gave a long breath right onto her sensitive skin, and quickly lashed her tongue out, dragging it across the sensitive clit, from left to right. The contact was only for a moment, but it was more than enough to cause her to cry out.

"Does this please you, master?" Raine asked, and before Rebecca could respond, either verbally or physically, Raine silenced herself by thrashing her tongue straight into her trainer.

The crashing feeling of arousal spiked through her body a second time, emanating from her needy sex and resonating out to the tips of her toes to the flat of her scalp. It took all her willpower to not yell out - not that she was worried (or that she cared, at least at the moment) about her neighbours hearing screams coming from her house, but more because, well, she just didn't like screaming. All that aside, the only thing she could think was how horny she was, and all she could feel was Raine's long, _talented_ tongue swinging about left and right inside her.

Raine was indifferent to who did the eating and who was being eaten in terms of which was more pleasurable; she thought back to their first time three months ago, when she ordered Rebecca to 'fuck her senseless with her mouth'. Rebecca looked like she enjoyed it as much as Raine had when she was done, and she initially wondered if it was because of the hypnotism. But now their roles reversed, and not for the first time, and she loved the smell of that hot human sex pressed right up against her nose while she licked up all the fuck juices from the inside.

Her large mouth encapsulated Rebecca's sex, which Raine used to her advantage. No delicious spot was left un-licked as she pressed on, roaming her tongue underneath the folds, drilling into her tunnel, and pressing against the clit. She used her hands on her trainer's ass to lift and press her sex tighter against her maw, being careful of her teeth. Rebecca gasped and moaned helplessly as that long, skilled tongue worked its magic on her, pressing all the right buttons and brushing all the right spots, licking up all the nectar she produced.

Raine was relentless in her cunnilingus, never letting up her administrations the whole while. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she swung her tongue about, occasionally letting out deep gasps as she moved between breaths. The tunnel was restrictive, but any movement she could get got a favourable response from her trainer, and if she couldn't go any farther to either side, she could always go deeper. Her mouth was pressed as firmly as she could get against Rebecca's skin, her nose bumping incessantly against her clit with each movement her rapid tongue made inside.

As part of her conditioning, Rebecca would never be able to actually orgasm until Raine had given her the word, as long as she was under the hypnotism. Knowing that, though, there was only so much her mouth could accomplish, and as fun as it was for both of them, there was more to having sex than just making out and performing oral. Raine slowly, lazily, began to withdraw her tongue, being sure to not miss the last few drops before receding entirely. She ran her long canine tongue over the sex once more, just for good measure, and began to slide her way back up to a moaning, orgasm-denied-and-frenzied-for-it Rebecca to suggest something new, when she noticed a pair on brown talons standing in the archway into the kitchen from the living room. Running her eyes up those muscled, feathered, fiery red legs with a right claw scratching between them, she looked Regina, the Blaziken in the group, in the eye from the floor, on top of their trainer.

"Hey, red," she said casually, noting the puffed feathers on her chest. It was an easy sign to tell if a Blaziken was aroused, by noting the plume on its chest; its feathers stand on end, appearing buffed up to potential mates. The larger the bust, the better potential for the mate, and it was the same for both genders. Considering Regina's exaggerated chest at the moment, it was pretty clear she liked what she watched. "Hmm," she hummed, eyeing every part of her chest. "Enjoying the show?"

Regina was slowly thrusting one of her claws into her sex while leaning against the wall, watching the two lovers go at it on the kitchen floor. "Oh, don't mind me," she replied. Regina was the only other Pokémon of the six that knew of Raine's relationship with their trainer - she even joined in once or twice - so the sight wasn't so revolting to her. "This is pretty hot. Just keep going like I'm not here."

Raine laughed out loud, placing both her hands on either side of Rebecca for stability. Rebecca was still heaving and gasping up a storm from that incredible lay, her body aching for her release driving her up the wall, as it were. "I never took you for a voyeur, you pervert."

"And it'd be less perverted to ask to join?"

"Touché. Not like I would have said no, though. How about you, master?" Rebecca looked up at Regina, noting the plume of her chest and the claw busy at work between her legs. She tried making a sound, but anything she tried to say just came out as gibberish, so she nodded her head. "See, we're all friends here," Raine continued. "Get your sexy ass over here. I got a hankering for some chicken legs."

Regina grinned at the joke, taking her claw out of her own moist tunnel and was about to straddle her master's face, when she suddenly had a thought. "Actually, you want to make things interesting?"

"The toys are still in her closet, on the top shelf. You know where to look."

"Nah, more interesting than that." She looked around the kitchen, looking for something in particular. "Were is your belt, master?"

Raine immediately sat up, and Rebecca spun around onto her front once her Blaziken asked her about her other Poké Balls. "Whoa," she said simply, her own toothy grin spreading across her muzzle, "I like the kinky way you think, girl. Rory, that beast, he's always a good fuck. What do you think, Rebecca?"

The human was clearly a bit more apprehensive about the proposal. "I don't know," she replied, her nervous need to answer overcoming her earlier babble. "I mean...I don't mean to sound like a hypocrite or anything, but, like...I don't want to risk ruining my image with the others, you know? I'm worried that their opinions of me will change if I expand what...I have with you two to what I have with them."

"Aw," Raine said coolly, leaning in close. "You just want us? You don't like sharing? How sweet of you."

"Well, that, and," Rebecca continued, blushing a bit as she thought about it, "you said it yourself, Rory's a beast. Have you seen the size of his dong?! It's half the size of my leg! I've had some decently-sized boyfriends before, but he'd rip a girl as petit as me apart."

Both her Pokémon laughed, understanding her apprehension - Rory, being an Arcanine, was a big dog, and he had the proportionate tools to go with it. "You don't have to take him, Rebecca. We can handle him ourselves; Rory and I, we're both dogs, you know. I just stand on two legs, is all." Rebecca was still a little unsure of herself. Did she want to risk what she had with Rory just for a one-morning stand? What if he went and bragged to the others? Would she lose control of her whole group? "Hey, don't worry about it," Raine continued, noticing her wandering stares. "Rory might be intimidating, but he's a nice guy. He'll put you before himself, I promise. Who is the master?"

Rebecca's head lowered, her subservient side taking over once that keyphrase made another strike in her subconscious. She was putty in Raine's palms, now. "You are, Raine. In the bedroom, or out in the -"

"In the bedroom," she confirmed, "but you are still Rory's master, no matter what. He wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt the one we respect the most." Raine always knew exactly what to say to make Rebecca calm down about anything; she hardly even needed to use her hypnotism to worm her way into her master's heart. "So, where is that belt?"

"In my room, on the bed," she said, and before either of them could tell Regina to go get it, she was gone, thumping her way excitedly up the steps and back down just as quickly. In her hands was a long belt, carrying sex different Poké Balls, many of different colours and adorned with different symbols. "Give it here," she said, her body still wrapped around her Lucario's. Regina complied, and Rebecca unlatched one of the balls on the far end of the clasp. With a light toss, her Arcanine was released.

Standing there in the middle of the kitchen was a tall quadruped, with a fiery tan mane and a red-and-black striped pattern across its furry body. It was tall - according to the Pokédex, Arcanine's average at six-foot-three, and that was a safe guess for its height. It was wide, its body easily larger than the width of Rebecca herself; and it was definitely male, adorned with a sac of testicles each the size of an apple with a fully-erect penis, just a little less than half as long as Rebecca's leg, as she had promised.

Rory gave a huge yawn, his eyes bleary and unfocused as she stood there. His mammoth tongue flopped out of his equally large jaw, and once he closed his mouth, he gave himself a quick shake to unwind the knots in his muscles. Unlike Raine, Rory definitely wasn't a morning-type. The first thing he saw once his eyes focused again was Regina standing in front of him; her eyes were half closed and she had a sultry grin on her beak as she sashayed her way to the Arcanine. "Hey, bird," he said, oblivious to the scene, although the first thing he noticed was the unusual size of Regina's chest. "Are you okay?"

She hummed to herself as she neared the beast, her claws reaching out and gently gripping either side of his fuzzy face. "I'm just," she began, pulling his face forward and shoving it nose-first into her plume, "peachy, big boy."

The action was totally alien to Rory, and it definitely the way the Regina he knew acted. He had no idea what the large plume meant for Blaziken. Was she pulling some kind of prank on him? He twisted his head out of her grip, much to her delight as his fur brushed against her feathers. "Hey, what's go-" he began, stopping mid-sentence as he took a quick inward breath through his nose. He smelt something familiar. Something... _unmistakable_. And it _saturated_ the room they were in.

Before he could put two and two together, he felt a pair of hands gently and smoothly wrap around his hard dick; one pair was blunt, heavy and wide, while the other was considerably more gangly, but also very gentle, small, smooth, and familiar. He quickly lifted his left hind leg in surprise, looking down to his genitals towards who had snuck under him while he was still disoriented from being released from his Poké Ball. Underneath him he saw Raine on one side, tenderly massaging his dick, one paw closer to the knot and the other reaching farther back to grasp onto his white-furred balls, and on the other side, startlingly, was Rebecca herself, wearing absolutely nothing, her hands doing the same thing to his tool, although she moved with less confidence and experience than Raine.

"You see this, Raine?" Rebecca asked as she moved her smaller hands across the shaft of his penis, edging their way up to his head. "This is what happens to a guy when he first wakes up in the morning. _This_ is 'morning wood'." Her eyes traveled up and down the meaty length, mapping her way up and down its throbbing veins and noting the pointed tip, which was different from a human's rounded penis. She knew all about her Pokémon's anatomy, of course, but this was the first time she was _experiencing_ it in person. "And then some..." she murmured wistfully as she toyed with his pulsing meat some more.

"Whoa, what the hell!?" Rory immediately yelped, his upper body squirming to get away, but with Raine's and Rebecca's hands as they were, he was decidedly trapped. "This isn't funny, you guys...!"

"It's no joke, handsome," Regina purred as she moved her beak in close to Rory's tensed face. "We're horny, you're horny...let's make the best of it."

"But it's _master_ below me, jerking me off! You and Raine, you two are..." He trailed off, pondering his answer - he loved to fuck them both whenever they were in season. They were always so...willing and wanting. They were always such tight, hot fits (which was unsurprising), and ever since Rebecca changed her mind three months ago, he fantasized about having them together at once - not that he'd know what to do if the opportunity presented itself, and as such, he was totally at a loss for words.

"Take it as a compliment," Regina replied, gripping the confused Rory by his mane and leading him to his right, spinning him (and the girls below him) around to the kitchen table. "We were just going to go on without you, but we figured you'd like the 'attention'."

"You have Regina to thank," Raine added, her paws sliding back and forth across the large, intimidating piece, alternating between groping his dick and gently coaxing the one ball she could fit in her palm.

"Now, that's not entirely true," Regina corrected as she hopped herself onto the table, sitting on its edge in front of a terribly apprehensive Arcanine. "It was master's decision in the end."

Rory constantly debated with himself on what he should do and what he should believe - he loved his master Rebecca like nothing else, but this, _this_ , was kinda moving a little beyond a typical master/companion relationship. If it was just Raine below his belly, stroking his dick and playing with his balls, he'd have a decidedly easier time decided yes or no. Regardless, though, the constant bombardment of aroused female aromas assaulting his nose was clouding his judgement. With every inward breath, his shaft throbbed and his testicles practically bounced, and with the attention he was being given, the taboo of a human, _his_ human, being below him and being one of the contributing hands was becoming less and less important.

"Ask yourself the 'what-ifs' later, big guy," Regina said soothingly and seductively as she spread her thighs and began to lean back. Rory's deep black irises trailed from her own eyes down her body until they came to rest on her wet prize clearly visible beneath the naturally short feathers adorning her pelvis, his nervousness leaving him with every passing second. "Enjoy today, worry tomorrow."

Rory nudged forward slightly, his mind still heavy with the implications of what he was going to do but his barriers were being worn down, especially now that one of the sources of the smell was right in his face. Any thoughts of backing out now were gone once he felt a tongue - likely Raine's, from the position - begin to draw across his dick, and, surrendering, he pressed his face forward between her thighs and set his own massive tongue to work.

Below him, Rebecca was treated to a whole slew of new sensations. She might have been a submissive at heart, even without the conditioning, but with Rory's large, furry body above her, she never felt quite as physically dominated as she had with Raine, who dominated her sexually instead. The sensations of Rory's stomach fur drawing across her hair with each movement he made, along with the steady raising and lowering of his body with each breath, made her believe the big dog encapsulated her entirely. And with that huge cock invading her personal space, she was practically feeling claustrophobic.

Not that that was any reason to stop her handjob; she kept on kneading and massaging as if she hardly even noticed any change to the scenery at all. She had given blowjobs and handjobs to boyfriends before, but they were never quite so...intimidating with their size. She was relieved Raine had offered to satisfy him further if she needed; the thing would probably rip her apart! "Hey," Raine said, slurping her tongue back into her muzzle after another long, heavy lick across the knot and up the shaft a bit. "Don't hold it like it's an Arbok," she instructed, seeing how Rebecca was holding her hands outstretched and she kept her head a good distance away from Rory's dick, like she was afraid of it. "Give him so love, like this..."

She brought her mouth back to Rory's stiff shaft, lolling her tongue out of her muzzle and demonstratively drew a large lick from the base of his knot up to just before his head. They could hear Rory sigh in content just as Raine got to the end of her seemingly long journey, by Rebecca's standards. "Come on, you've had boyfriends before; you gotta be more experienced at sucking dick than I am."

"Give me a break," she replied, leaning in closer to that practical log of flesh but still apprehensive of putting her lips on it. "My boyfriends were a lot less, ah...'endowed' than Rory."

"It's not really challenging to please a guy, Rebecca, and you'd be doing Rory a big favour," Raine said in between long licks up and down the spire. "Tell you what. If it'll make you less nervous about it, then - as we both know who is the master - I want you to pretend Rory's dick is my body. His balls," she said, slowly bringing herself down to Rory's base. Rebecca, with her subconscious strung by another mention of that keyphrase, was following along, hanging on every word, "are my tits. Give them as much attention as you would to mine."

Leading by example, Raine pursed her 'lips' as best as she could and brought her muzzle into his swinging sac. She pressed lightly against his right nut, kissing and licking along the skin, loving the feel of their pulsing and the smooth texture they left on her tongue. Rebecca followed along, doing the same thing to his left, treating it with as much attention as she would to Raine's tits, just like she was instructed. She garnered less pleasure from sucking on Rory's nuts as she did from doing what Raine told her to do, but she found the warm pulsing just as hypnotic, and the taste wasn't entirely disagreeable, thanks to Rory's frequent baths.

Raine slowly shuffled her way 'north', moving up Rory's junk, her tongue constantly swathing a path for herself. "His knot", she continued between huffy breaths, getting more and more aroused the longer she spent underneath the beast, "is my navel, and his shaft is my body. His long, hot, hard shaft is every inch of that body you love to kiss and worship." Rebecca was following along, getting into the act easily: she imagined Rory's dick to be just as important as Raine's body, and she was really getting into lavishing the tool with everything she had. His dick twitched and jumped with each motion, and he continued to moan high up above them the more they moved up his penis.

"And finally," Raine concluded, getting to the end of her long journey at the other end, with Rebecca mimicking her every motion and obeying her every instruction, "his head is...well, I'm sure you know your way around from here." Raine chuckled lightly as she open her maw and slipped the end of the canine cock into her mouth, careful of her teeth, bathing the tip in her spit and wrapping it around her warm, moist cheeks. She was awarded with a light, sweet fluid gently seeping from the excited spear dripping onto her tongue.

"So," Rebecca said, her hands still running non-stop along the dick, but now she was having an easier time getting more personal with it, "it's your head, your body, your navel...and _then_ your tits?"

"Fun-ny," Raine replied, smiling amusedly as she went back to work.

Above them, Rory had little trouble getting himself into the groove of the act with Regina, who was laying flat on her back on top of the wooden kitchen table. Rory wasn't nearly as experienced with his tongue as Raine or Rebecca, but his sheer girth and his enthusiasm made up for it, causing Regina to writhe in pleasure each time that delirious dog made another lick or push.

Regina loved how Rory was perfectly sized for cunnilingus - his head was just large enough to wrap her legs around comfortably, and the feel of his thick, fuzzy mane and his long whiskers brushing against her inner thighs were warm and ticklish. And maybe his inexperience wasn't so bad - he was sloppy and he uncoordinated, but she found that sort of animalistic indirection to be a bit of a turn-on, knowing that he was trying hard to pleasure her.

He tasted an array of exotic new flavours as he ate out the Blaziken cooing and moaning on the kitchen table in front of him. He lapped and licked on the outside, roughly brushing his tongue everywhere across her feathers between her legs; reaching up and down and all around, inside and outside. He was a bit more traditional with his sex - doggy-style on top of a bitch in heat was what he preferred - but, as Regina, Raine, and his master were demonstrating, change was _definitely_ a good thing. He didn't know if he was doing any good on Regina, but basing on how often the bird moaned and squirmed above him, he must be doing it right.

Regina herself wasn't unfamiliar with the sensation of being eaten out. Raine and Rebecca could do it better than Rory, knowing all her sensitive spots and finding the best way to make her squawk and cum in minutes flat, but the way Rory was just so _determined_ \- the way he licked and ate with so much energy, covering both her inner thighs, up to her navel, and down her perineum.

She was moaning, gasping and thrashing with each exaggerated lick he made, briefly dipping in and just as teasingly slip back out. He pressed in for just a split second, his flexible tongue folding and flexing against her muscles to perfectly reach every muscle and clean every drop, before whipping back out and licking along her feathers, frequently pressing against her clit, making her jump and groan even harder. Once he made another lap around her vulva, made another elated squirm, carelessly knocking over her master's belt from the table.

Rory's head was swimming in it all, his mind practically elsewhere between the three girls. Here he was: in the front, he was licking away at an excited Blaziken's pussy, lapping at it like a delicious treat and enjoying the praise he was receiving he was getting. Below him were a Lucario and a human sucking and nibbling away at his own malehood, lavishing his dick and his balls with every inch of their hands and mouths competitively. He didn't know what to think - was this some kind of dream? The more excited he got himself and the more he felt their stimulation on him, the more he didn't really care. He was getting close...

Raine could tell, from her position below him. Rory was beginning to thrust his hips forward, trying to penetrate some imaginary female, and his dick was seeping and shooting more of his pre the more attention the two gave him. Rebecca had moved upward, bringing her own mouth over the head, aiming his Arcanine pre into her mouth for herself (half for the kink, and half because the less she had to clean up later, the better). "Rebecca," Raine said, moving up towards her trainer, "he's gonna cum soon. Let me take him."

Rebecca looked to her Lucario, taking one last easy, hot shot to the back of her throat before she moved out of the way. "If you say so," she replied, licking up some of the juice that had slipped out of the corners of her mouth. "He's a pretty big dog."

Raine smiled, confident, her pussy flaring in anticipation as she looked over the massive pole. "I'll having him pleading like a puppy in-"

Before she could say or do anything else, a pair of talons gripped her by the waist and pulled her out from underneath Rory. She and Rebecca both yelped in surprise from the sudden intrusion. Raine's hackles went up aggressively, whirling around to see who it was that had put their hands on her so suddenly, ready to give him a hell of a punch to the face. There, standing a good deal taller than her, was a Blaziken - the long, tan hair reaching down to its waist; the small, hooked beak; the bright red feathers all across its body...

Raine looked at it, confused, noting its features. It was almost the spitting image of Regina: it had the same hue of hair and feathers, stood just as tall, had the same dimples in its face, and everything. The plume on its chest was also just as large. Raine looked back to Regina, still lying on the wooden kitchen table. All three girls had stopped their fun (Rory continued happily and obliviously, making it a little hard for Regina) to look at the sudden intruder.

Raine turned back to the Blaziken, still gripping her by the hips. "Ricky?" she asked, looking into its eyes. It nodded once, and proceeded to lift the Lucario by the hips - where Raine immediately felt a hot and powerful difference between Ricky and Regina between her own legs.

Rebecca looked across the room, finding her belt lying on the floor next to the kitchen table with one of the Poké Balls opened, though still attached to the belt. She sighed in relief, knowing that it was just Ricky and not some other Ditto that had found its way into her house. Ricky was mute, too, and this was the only way it could ask to join in on the fun.

"Well," Raine sighed as Ricky lowered her onto its Blaziken shaft. They were longer than most, but they weren't very thick and their testicles were internal. Not that any of this made anything less pleasurable - Ditto were masters at intercourse, fucking everything left and right, and they knew how to handle themselves no matter what form they were in. "I guess Regina will have to- ah!" she squirmed, feeling that dick worm its way into her welcoming, needy pussy, "will have to finish Rory!" With that, she jumped up, wrapping each of her limbs around the tall Ricky, leaning in to whisper something in his ear while he gripped her by the thick of her thighs for support. Once she finished her whispering, it started pumping into her cunt recklessly, leaving no time for any sort of foreplay and just digging in as quick and as hard as it could.

Rory looked up for between Regina's legs, the fur around his mouth matted down. "What's what about me?" he asked. He heard it clearly, his canine ears at work, but he was busy in his own little world.

Regina looked back down to that Arcanine, smiling sweetly at the big, oblivious dog as she began to slide off the edge of the table. "What's what about you, big guy," she said, seductively, turning around and placing her claws on the wooden table, leaning forward to expose her sopping wet snatch from behind, presenting herself. "Is that we're moving on to the main act."

Rory was delighted, and immediately thrust his hips forward to jump up and place his paws on the edge of the table, when he felt that his dick still wasn't alone down there. "Oh, jeez," he whimpered, stopping mid-jump. "Hey, um," he began sheepishly, lifting his left hind leg to look down at Rebecca, her left hand rubbing up and down his length while her right played with his balls, her tongue casually exploring the thick of his knot. "Do you...mind, master?" Knowing just _who_ he was talking to and the context they were in, he felt he had to choose his words carefully.

"No," she replied, her multitasking hands busy, "go right ahead. I'll even help you out." Rory yipped in excitement, jumping forward and placing his paws onto the table. "Just be careful not to stuff that turkey too hard!"

Regina sighed, feeling Rory's meat lurch forward with each thrust of his hips, batting her in the back of her legs while it searched for its target. "You two and your bird jokes," she said, waiting patiently while Rebecca steadied Rory and guided his head into her hot pocket from underneath. Once Rory felt that familiar tightness envelop his head, and he heard Regina moan in delight from the shallow (at the moment) penetration, he bucked forward, sliding more of himself into her. She squawked as a good chuck of that massive tool slid into her, spreading her open, rubbing and caressing against her walls with each thrust.

Rory knew his limitations when it came to mating with Regina and Raine, and how they were both smaller than he was. He was always disappointed, in a way, because he could never fully hilt himself into either of them and tie with them properly - he cared about them both too much to try and force it and was thankful to get any amount of pussy at all. Sex was sex, at least, and if he really needed to tie with someone, he could always ask Rena when she was in season (which should be soon, now that he thought about it), or Ricky.

He thrust away into the Blaziken under him, humping as much of his dick into her as he could while still being cautious to not wind up hurting her. He was never clear on what was too much or too little, but, the warm, wet feeling around his dick; the squeezing as he thrust in; Regina's pleasured moaning as she was speared while that big dog took her; the way he felt his pre slip out of him and into her, mixing with her juices and either sliding back down his shaft or pooling onto the floor below; that was enough for him.

Rebecca wasn't about to let herself get bored, though; still underneath that beast while he humped away quickly and powerfully into her willing Blaziken, she backed herself up, towards the base of his dick, and kept going until she got an eyeful of those swinging titanic testicles, churning and throbbing with ready seed. She was never quite _this_ into oral with her boyfriends - having sex with Pokémon, which is a big taboo enough, brought out more kinks than she knew she had. Remembering Raine's instruction to treat his balls like they were her breasts, she reached up and gently gripped them both, one in each hand, her mouth close behind.

Raine was busy to the side of the kitchen, riding Ricky and its temporary body for all the Ditto was worth. Raine's ferocity quickly became too much for it, and it stepped towards the counter to brace itself against the edge while she fucked it heatedly. "Oh, oh Arceus," she moaned repeatedly, her oversexed vagina slamming into it, coaxing its own seed out of it as quickly as she could. Ricky had fucked everyone in Rebecca's group sideways; Raine was well aware of all its tricks, expecting them and replying with her own, combating the Ditto in its own arena. The moment her limbs wrapped around it, she went at it with such energy it was difficult for Ricky to keep up.

"That's it," she moaned heatedly, feeling that cock hammer her sore, sliding in and out as quickly as she humped it. Ricky's hips were thrusting as madly as her own, trying to keep up with the insatiable Lucario. "Make me cum quick, Ricky," she sighed, aching for her own release. Both their hips were quickly saturated in their combined fluids; Ricky was getting close, ready to fire his fits-all seed into Raine, but Raine had asked for a favour, and that needed him to hold back. "Make me cum," she sighed into its ear over and over while they fucked hard and fast, shaking the walls of the kitchen.

Raine quickly got her wish, her vagina clamping down _hard_ on the Blaziken's dick while she moaned loudly and lowly. Ricky knew what was happening and quickly stopped his own humping, but Raine, her mind temporarily unfocused, kept on going. "Yes!" she cried, relishing the feeling of that long dick inside her while her walls squeezed and constricted around it, trying to persuade Ricky's seed out. "Yes!" she kept yelling, while wave after wave of orgasm took her body, numbing her arms and curling her toes while she kept on bouncing on its lap. It wasn't her strongest orgasm - the ones she got with Rebecca were always markedly better, for some reason - but it was _release_ , it was _satiation_. They had all been backed up for the last week and a bit from the trip to the gym, and her first cum after the short break let out all her tension and all over Ricky.

It took her a few moments, but gradually, her humping slowed and her excited yells quieted until she was finally back under control. Ricky gave her a moment to catch her breath and bask in the afterglow of her orgasm (proud of another satisfied 'customer'), but after a few moments - it was watching Rory and Regina off a short distance, fucking themselves raw too, with their master underneath the dog and intentionally tea-bagging herself with him (it was just as clueless about her involvement as Rory), and it reminded it of its unsatisfied arousal and desire to get off itself. Using his claws, he nudged at the resting Lucario's shoulders, trying to remind her of her plan.

"What?" she sighed happily, looking up at Ricky across its plume. It nodded towards the threesome to the side, causing Raine to turn and look at the mess of feathers, fur and flesh all tangled up in each other. "Oh, right," she said once she noticed Rebecca, munching away silently at Rory's nutsack with her right hand busy with herself.

She slid off Ricky, feeling its cock fall out of her satisfied pussy with a wet 'pop' as she stepped onto the floor. Her knees were weak and her head was dizzy from such an orgasm, but she wanted to do her master a favour, and she wasn't about to let her happiness get in the way of Rebecca's own. Once Ricky dismounted from the kitchen counter, its body began to seemingly 'melt' - its feathers all slid away; its beak extending and softening into a muzzle; its hair darkened considerably and shortened to a much shorter length; its dick shortened and fattened, taking on a pointed tip with a knot and a sizeable pair of testicles grew underneath its new rod.

Rebecca was feeling a little alone - she was underneath her Arcanine while it fucked her Blaziken as she sucked on its balls, eyes closed, feeling some of their combined juices drip down from his shaft and onto her body. Putting it that way, it should even feel a little degrading. But her Pokémon were all happy, and everyone was having a good time, so she felt complacent as a trainer. As a woman, though, everyone was getting some except for her, so she couldn't help but consider herself a little neglected.

Tending to Rory's groomed, impressive balls was pretty addictive, though; watching them sway with each thrust he made, and feeling them pulse and churn with his arousal while she groped and munched on them made her already-enthused pussy flare for more. She errantly daydreamed about getting Rory to herself for any amount of time; say, his daily grooming, getting a little more adventurous than it should-

A pair of rough paws wrapped under each of her armpits, dragging her out from underneath the massive Arcanine between his hind legs. She squeaked in surprise from the sudden movement, opening her eyes to see a Lucario's ruby-red pair peer back down at her. Before she could ask a question, the Pokémon leant down and planted a quick kiss on Rebecca's lips, with no tongue, before lifting her onto her feet.

Facing forward while she was pulled to her feet unsteadily, she saw another Lucario immediately in front of her, this one also leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips - this one had lots of tongue, though, and the way it moved was very familiar. As she made out with the one in front of her, she felt a long, thick dick find its way in between her thighs from behind, grinding slowly and sensually across her vulva.

Rebecca figured out which was which shortly before the one she was necking with pulled away. "Ricky and I wanted to do you a favour," Raine explained, her left paw reaching down and stroking Ricky's length between Rebecca's thighs, her wrist bumping into her needy sex. "You know all those...male Lucario pictures we looked up a little while after our first time?" Rebecca nodded, unable to keep a straight face as that long, fat, and plausible dick (compared to Rory) rubbed against her, promising relief for her fiery sex. "I kinda felt bad that we could never share something like that beyond a double-ended dildo," she explained, "so hopefully you'll find Ricky and me to be a good substitute. Does this please you, master?"

Raine quickly silenced Rebecca's screams of heightened arousal with her own mouth, shoving her tongue back into Rebecca's while Ricky led them both to the kitchen table, next to Regina and Rory. Those two had still been going non-stop, and Regina's claws had scratched and dragged along the varnish of the wooden table in pleasure while the Arcanine fucked her as deeply as he trusted himself to go, all the while she kept moaning pleasing compliments to his reliable ability to perform.

Rebecca didn't know who to hump herself towards while Ricky at least _tried_ to move the two lovers towards the table. Her thighs clamped down and she moved and squirmed her hips across his new length while her head and chest gravitated towards Raine. Once it finally got them both to the table, Raine disengaged from the kiss (smacking her lips from the not-objectionable taste of Arcanine testes from Rebecca's mouth) so Ricky could spin Rebecca around and lay her flat on her back on the table.

"Hurry, Ricky," she sighed, giving in to her desires. Ricky looked exactly like Raine, down to the figure but minus the breasts, and aside from the long Lucario length that rubbed teasingly against her entrance. Rebecca turned her head to her left, towards Regina - they were only a few inches away, and when their eyes met, Regina unceremoniously reached behind Rebecca's head and pulled her in, beak meeting mouth for another terribly awkward but no-less passionate kiss.

"Don't tease her, Ricky," Raine said, crawling onto the table from the other side, slowly making her way across her trainer's body until her sex, and the Ditto's 'sex', were right in front of her muzzle. "She's been working for this all morning. Give it to her hard and fast. Make her love it."

Ricky complied, sliding his length back down and quickly in, making the human gasp into Regina's beak. It was unlike any human's she ever had - fatter than most authentic dicks and even some of her toys, with a pointed tip that made penetration hardly a task at all. It pushed easily into her body, her walls rippling along it, massaging it as it pushed in and out of her, as hard and as fast as Raine had instructed.

"That's it," Raine admired, watching the Lucario cock disappear and reappear from inside her trainer's vagina again and again. There was hardly any lubrication necessary - Rebecca had been so worked up and Ricky had already been moistened so well that there was hardly any preparation needed between the two. Ricky moved automatically, his dick a piston in her body as she generously took everything his dick had to offer down to the knot, which Ricky only didn't force because it wasn't sure if it was allowed. With every thrust forward, its heavy, blue-furred balls swung forth, briefly kissing Rebecca's skin before he drew back and repeated over and over.

Rebecca and Regina were both moaning into each other's mouths as they were fucked by their partners. Regina was the first to let go, however; her own peak was just a few thrusts away, and she could feel it boiling up from inside her, ready to cum _hard_ all over Rory. "That's it, big guy!" she moaned, reaching up with her left claw and embracing Rory from below her while he bucked into her, on his own last legs. "Fuck me good! You're such a hot fuck, Rory!" she complimented, spurring him on to that last little bit. "That's it! I'm nearly...! I'm almost...!"

Regina couldn't finish her sentence, feeling her pussy clamp down on Rory's massive rod and spilling her cum onto his dick. She felt her pussy spasm once, twice, a third time, ongoing until she didn't care to keep track anymore as she was ploughed deep by that huge, panting dog above her. She raked her claws across the table some more, losing control of herself while she rode out her long, potent orgasm.

Rebecca had her own mouth full of Raine's soaked pussy above her; Raine was still aroused, only she was a bit spent from her own incredible orgasm just a few minutes ago. She licked all around and especially inside, sucking the last of Raine's cum from her cooch, and hopefully make a little more while she went. Raine returned the favour, her own mouth busy at work back on Rebecca, spurring her on towards that inevitable orgasm - even though when she could cum was entirely up to Raine.

Ricky kept on hammering into the human below, deciding that he could live without tying her (it had no idea how human's breed and what their sexes were capable of, after all). Being a mute, it couldn't convey to anyone that it was getting close itself, but as it humped faster and harder, reaching as deep into Rebecca's sex as it could, it should have been obvious to both the girls under it.

With three more humps, Ricky held still, gripping onto its trainer's thighs as its dick throbbed and pulsed within her sex. In her it shot gob after gob of hot, pearl-white cum; designed to fertilize a female Lucario, but in a human they wouldn't do anything other than make her feel full. And with its load, having forced to hold off an orgasm with Raine already, it was pent up and firing its fair share, and then some.

Raine could see Ricky's cock expand in her trainer's tight sex, its spunk seeping out from the corners of her pussy without the knot in her to keep it all in. She quickly ran her tongue along the thick cock, lapping up some of the excess cum before looking back to the human, her face buried in Raine's own sex, and saying, "are you pleased, master?"

Rebecca's world was rocked _hard_ as she was finally granted her release of the morning. After having her arousal spiked three times over earlier, being eaten out, and being fucked hard, she _finally_ got her orgasm thanks to her own master uttering those sanctifying words. Ricky felt nothing else like it, in particular; when she came, she squeezed harder on its dick than it felt any other Pokémon it mated with squeeze; she practically ejaculated her own juices all over its pelvis and a good deal up its stomach; she moaned and thrashed as she came and came all over it, milking him for everything he had to give her, taking everything he had into her. Raine was face down into them both, riding it out as she liked, and when it looked like Rebecca was about to calm down, Raine said the same phrase again and started the whole cycle over.

Rory was the last to cum; he was beginning to let his instincts take over, thrusting harder into Regina than he thought he should. He could only get half of his entire cock into her, but it after his last few humps, it was enough; he let out a half-howl, half-whimper as he unloaded himself into the bird below him, pumping his sperm deep into her sex. His bursts synced with his rapid heartbeat, and with each pulse along his body he'd let loose a new load into her. She was busy coming down from her last set of orgasms, but with this new massive torrent rushing into her, she couldn't help but moan as another, fresh set took her again.

It was something of a contest for Raine, to see whose orgasm would last the longest between Rebecca and Rory. She knew it would be Rebecca for as long as she wanted, of course, but it was entertaining to her, watching her sexy, voluptuous trainer writhe in total euphoria below her, and to see that monster of a dog shiver and pant from his own hardcore cum, seeing whatever part of his rod that wasn't buried deep into Regina's snatch pulse with a new shipment of spunk for the bird. Finally, though, Rory could only go for so long, as much of a stud as he was (he certainly put Ricky to shame), and he slowly began to collapse down onto Regina below him from the sheer exhaustion.

Rebecca was coming down from her second mind-numbing high; she was laying mostly still, breathing hard, sprawled onto the wooden table, but from the way she kept moving her hips and grinding her thighs, it was clear that she still wanted more; and she'd never stop wanting more, unless Raine gave her the okay. With everyone else finally done, though, it would have spoilt the mood if she hadn't.

"Are you satisfied, master?" she asked, and with that, Rebecca gave a long sigh as her legs calmed down and her arousal began to ease. The five of them - four Pokémon and one human - all simply laid still, their collective breaths heavy, their hearts racing, and their sexes satisfied.

There was no more kissing or fondling or groping between any of them. Just downtime: relaxation after one hell of an orgy. Ricky and Rory could still smell the heady scent of females _wanting_ , but they were both spent; Rory's massive dick was already out of Regina and was slowly beginning to withdraw into his sheath, while Ricky just stood there, its own penis still buried in its master.

Raine whirled herself around on top of her master, bringing them both back face-to-face. Rather than kiss her master, like she typically did after the usual couplings, she simply laid to the human's side, her arms wrapped loosely in a loving embrace around her human. "Rory," she said when Rebecca couldn't, getting the Arcanine's attention. "Don't tell anyone else about this," she said, remembering Rebecca's earlier apprehension about bringing Rory into their little party. "Not Reggie or Rena, or anyone else. Got it?"

Rory figured as much; he knew about the taboos around human and Pokémon matings. "Y-yeah," he replied, still a little out of breath from his incredible orgasm.

Raine smiled once Rory affirmed her warning, and turned to Ricky, who was gyrating its hips slowly in and out of Rebecca, coaxing every little bit of pleasure it could get for them both. "You too, Ricky," she said, getting its attention. "Don't tell a soul." Ricky gave her a 'Ha-ha, that's really funny' look in response; it knew that she knew it was a total mute.

Raine sighed in content, lowering her head onto the table and clutching her master tighter. "So then," she whispered, although it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. "What's next for the plans today?"

Rebecca turned to look her Lucario in the eyes, pondering her answer. "Well, I'm still hungry. My toast is probably cold by now." Raine and Regina both giggled in response. "And now I have to shop for a new table, and mop up the kitchen floor. And I may as well mow the lawn while I'm at it."

* * *

And that is it for this story. I do not have any plans on trying to continue this story as I could never do it justice. That and it is NOT my story. Again, just sharing it. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
